Halfway Point
by Jayismz
Summary: Sequel to 'When It All Falls'. After the unexpected loss of their unborn child, Olivia and Fitz will embark on separate journeys consisting of healing & recovery after a mutual decision to split. As time passes, healing all wounds, they'll find themselves once again at a halfway point. What will they do?
1. Leave a light on

**xoxo.**

* * *

**x**

_Two months later. _

He lies awake in bed, arms wrapped loosely around a sleeping Olivia, watching some old school movie while periodically glancing at sun rising through the window. The joy he feels is unlike anything he's ever experienced and for that he's grateful. Knowing that Olivia is pregnant, he's been waking up earlier on the off chance that she may need him although she's not even showing yet. He's just excited to start this new chapter of their lives together.

There's something so profound about the way life for them has turned out. Two people on two very different courses, meeting at a crossroads and realizing that their love is much stronger than they originally thought. All the doubts and fears that were constantly looming over them have now become nothing more than a speckle of dust floating away into the night to never be seen again. So, so riveting and so very fitting for both himself and Olivia.

With a buoyant smile gracing his features, he glances down at her, planting a kiss soft enough not to wake her upon her temple, gently rubbing her arm. She feels good, warm. The scent of rose oil and cinnamon radiating from her skin and hair. A scent he's very much addicted to. This is something he can get used to. The both of them in Vermont, still keeping their respective careers, filling the house with tons of children or as many as she'll allow.

He can picture it now and the best part is . . . it's not a dream.

She begins to stir in his arms, her soft hand moving to his chest, fingers moving through the fine hair upon it as she buries her face against his neck. She's awake, however, this is her way of showing her playful side. By pretending to be sleep and him acting as if she is. Some weird yet cute thing they started doing about a month ago that they can't seem to shake because it makes them happy and brings softness to their mornings.

They lay in silence, both with smiles gracing their features as they wait to see who's going to crack first. Normally it's Fitz with his constant snickering, but this time it's Olivia who bursts into laughter which makes him laugh as well. They spend a good minute laughing, still in disbelief that they do this every morning, but they don't regret it. They know they're going to be that weird couple everyone loves but hates at the same time.

Worth it.

With a swift motion, Fitz rolls on top of Olivia, coaxing her legs around his waist, pressing himself against her, pulling a soft moan from her lips as she wraps her arms around his neck, fingers running through the hair along the nape of his neck, his morning wood prodding her in her stomach. However, there's no desire to have sex, just a desire to be close. With a tender smile gracing his features, he leans in, planting a kiss upon her lips.

"Good morning, Ms. Pope."

"Mmm, good morning, Mr. Grant." She smiles, hands rubbing down his back. "How are you?"

"Never better." He kisses her once more. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Ready to see what the day brings us. Any new cases?"

"Hey! No work talks in bed."

She chuckles. "I'm sorry. I forgot. Let me try again." She clears her throat, cupping his face in her hands. "What's for breakfast?"

"That's more like it." He chuckles. "I was thinking pancakes and bacon. I know you're not a fan of eggs currently."

"Absolutely not. My body won't allow me to digest them." She snickers. "Pancakes and bacon, it is. And make sure it's _extra_ crispy."

"Coming right up, my lady." He kisses her one last time before slipping out of bed and into his pajama pants. "You'll be okay here?"

"I'll be fine." She grabs a pillow and tosses it at him, hitting him. "You got start breakfast and I'll be out in a little while. Give you a chance to get started without my assistance."

"Are you saying I can't cook?" He reaches down, picking up the pillow and tossing it back at her, hitting her. "If so . . . I'll have to punish you later."

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying." She teases, gaze wandering over him. He stands tall, his muscles contracting ever so slightly just by doing nothing, his curls now grown out and not to mention, the grown-out stubble upon his face. He's something like a modern-day Adonis and he is enticing, making her legs weak and her inner parts tingle.

"Now, go! Chop, chop!"

He bursts into a soft laugh, as does she. "Wait till I'm done, you are going to get it, woman."

"Good. I'll be expecting you to give me your all."

And with that he leaves the room and proceeds to the kitchen, an exuberant smile gracing his features as he begins to rummage through the cabinets to find the pancake mix. Grabbing the box from the cabinet above the refrigerator and the bacon from inside, he sets the items on the counter and grabs two pans from the island cabinet, setting them on the stove.

He taps his fingers against the marble surface as he contemplates what to do next only to be interrupted by his cellphone ringing. With a soft sigh, he makes his way to the end of the counter, grabbing his cellphone and answering it.

"Cyrus, hey." He begins to walk around the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"

"_Everything is perfect, sir._" He assures, a hint of excitement in his voice. "_We're handling the clients with ease, getting the Grant Foundation more press. Everything is looking up for us. How's everything in Vermont?_"

"That's good. Keep up the good work." He smiles. "And things here are better than I could ever imagine."

"_That's good, sir. How is Liv doing? Staying busy I'm assuming._"

"You know her." He chuckles. "She's not going to stop working until the doctor orders her to."

Cyrus chuckles. "_Her vigor really amazes me. Speaking of vigor, when are you two returning to D.C.? We could use the assistance here._"

"Well, it's been two months and I doubt we're going to stay any longer considering I have a foundation to return to and Liv has QPA. Just like you there are people in need and I'm ready to change the world."

"_Good. I'll inform Abby and Marcus on your return._"

"Abby and Marcus? That's it? Where's Ryan and Danny? I thought they would be there before me if I'm being quite honest."

"_You know those two lovebirds are traveling the world enjoying each other's company at the moment._" He chuckles. "_They make me sick in the best way possible. I can reach out if you'd like . . . tell them that you need them back._"

"No. Let them enjoy themselves." He laughs, proceeding to the cabinets, opening it and grabbing out a mixing bowl, setting it on the counter. "If they're needed, we'll get in contact with them. Until then, we need to start figuring out the next steps for the foundation."

"_Would you mind elaborating?_"

"We need to get more people on our side that are dedicated to the same cause as we are." He tucks the phone between his shoulder and ear, grabbing the pancake mix and pouring what's left into the bowl.

"That way you three aren't driving yourselves crazy trying to handle everything and on top of that, with the foundation expanded, becoming a focal point for other cities, we could use the extra help."

"_Okay, so what do you suggest? Should I start making some calls, setting up some meetings for potential candidates?_"

"I think we should wait on that until we're all back in D.C. that way we can feel them out in person as well as Ryan and Danny. Let's start by taking on cases that hit home for these communities. Not just the ones that bring us good press."

Fitz can hear shuffling over the phone as Cyrus gathers the folder of cases tucked inside his desk drawer, drawing a chuckle from Fitz.

"Anything good?" He asks as he adds water to the bowl, grabbing a whisk from the dishpan.

"_Yes actually. Teenagers of color have been protesting against the public-school systems for almost a month now because of racial misconduct._"

"And why haven't we taken this on?"

"_We've been swamped with so many different cases that it must've gotten lost in the bunch. I'm sorry, sir._"

"Don't apologize. I'll get the word out while I'm here in Vermont. Get the people talking about it again. Once my announcement is made, you need to drag Ryan and Danny from paradise because we're going to need all the help we can get."

"_Right away, sir. Anything else?_"

"Yeah." He smiles. "Thank you for sticking around."

Cyrus chuckles. "_As if you could get rid of me._"

The call ends and Fitz tosses his phone aside on the counter, a warm smile gracing his features. That soon turns to worry for Olivia still hasn't come into the kitchen. Moving the bowl to the island, he then proceeds to the bedroom.

"Liv." He calls out. "Is everything okay?"

No answer.

Upon reaching the bedroom, he immediately sees her curled up against the toilet, clenching her stomach as her soft cries pierce his heart making him rush to her, kneeling, taking her face into his hands.

"What's wrong? Liv? Tell me what's wrong, are you hurt?" He asks, finding her current state disquieting. "Where are you hurt?"

He can see she's in pain and trying to do her best to manage it, to remain strong for him, but is failing completely. However, she doesn't shy away from telling him what's wrong.

"I went to use the bathroom and found myself in so much pain. I've experienced cramps like never before and I . . . I've been bleeding abnormally. A little too much for someone who's only two months pregnant and I'm afraid, Fitz. I don't want anything bad to—"

His heart stops for a moment, but he doesn't falter wanting to step up for her in this time of need. She told him the truth and now it's time for action.

"Let's get you to the hospital."

**X**

QPA is officially back and better than ever. More clientele, more exposure. It's a dream come true. No longer hidden in the shadows it's become a staple for people who need assistance. They play by the rules and assure that once you become a client, you have their best interest at heart. Works like a charm. Not to mention, they always back up their words with unyielding action.

Aside from them doing what needs to be done to assist the American people that can't afford such extremities from higher end firms, they've even worked side by side with the Grant Foundation which has been burning up the streets and airwaves with all the good deeds they've done. Just like QPA, the Grant Foundation has found its placing and has even opened other firms in other states.

Talk about power moves.

Irrelevant chatter fills the elevator as Marcus, Huck and Quinn make their way up to the office. They didn't have any clients today, so they plan to use this off day to come up with some more strategies and plans for when business starts booming again, but little do they know, they're in for a few surprises. One unlikely, one a possible dream come true that could further their growth or her growth so to speak.

The elevator finally reaches the floor, the doors open and one by one they walk off only to be caught off guard by Charlie standing in front of the conference room doors. Perplexity hits the group as they stop in their tracks, gaze narrowed fixating on Charlie and then Huck and Marcus shifting their gaze to Quinn. She hasn't seen him since Olivia broke them apart and she wasn't sure if he still existed.

"Charlie?" She questions, disbelief prevalent in her voice as she approaches him. "What are you – when did you? Hi." She chuckles, walking into his arms, resting her forehead against his chest as he hugs her tightly. "I didn't think I would see you again."

"I stayed hidden because I was afraid of what Oliva would do to me if I went against her at the time." He admits, peppering her head in kisses. "However, I decided that I couldn't be apart from you any longer _and_ she was the one who called me and told me to come here a few weeks ago but I figured I'd wait a while until I was settled in. Speaking of Olivia, where is she?"

"She's working from Vermont. Don't ask. It's a long story. She'll be back soon." She chuckles. "Anyways, I'm glad you're back." She says in a whisper. "Life has been good, but it's always been better having you around."

"That we can agree on." He murmurs against her head, lifting his gaze to Huck and Marcus who nod imperceptibly as they make their way to the conference room, patting Charlie's shoulder as they pass him by. "Oh, Mellie is in there."

Everyone turns their attention to Charlie. He can see the irritation upon their faces which makes him instantly regret informing them, although at the same time he didn't want them to be blindsided.

"Why is she here?" Marcus asks, jaw clenching.

"Hell, if I know." He shrugs. "She is the _last_ person I want to deal with. Did you know she wanted me to run B613 for her in hopes of taking Ryan and Oliva down?"

Marcus glances over at Huck, then Quinn and Charlie. He's fuming. Just when he thought he would be able to see her again this information drops like an anvil leaving him even more conflicted than he once was. But it's clear now. And although none of them were aware of this action Charlie turned down, what's done in the dark always comes to the light.

"I'll handle it." Marcus assures, voice unwavering as he makes way into the conference room with Huck following suit.

"Do you think this is a good idea, Marcus?" Huck asks in a whisper, bringing Marcus to a stop. "Our job is to help people. What if she's here because she needs help?"

Marcus spins around to face him. "I know you're trying to be the bigger person and do the right thing, but this isn't one of those cases, Huck." He places a hand upon Huck's shoulder. "I commend your growth. It's inspiring. But I can't allow someone that I love to think that their actions will go unchecked especially by a brother like me." He turns and walks away, Huck still following behind.

The conference room is empty, but he can hear shuffling coming from the office and wastes no time in making his way inside, attracting her attention. She looks better, hair up in a messy bun, sporting a business casual look that accentuates her frame. Much better than where she was at a few months ago, but this doesn't please Marcus. The sight of her no longer moves him.

"Marcus, Huck." She straightens out her royal blue blazer. "It's nice to—"

"Is it true you asked Charlie to run B613 in hopes of taking down Olivia and Ryan a few months ago?"

The question catches her off guard, but she stands her ground.

"Yes." She answers. "I did ask Charlie and he declined, but I'm not that person anymore, Marcus. I have changed drastically over these past few months and all I want is for you to forgive me."

Huck glances over at Marcus and then Mellie. He can see it from both sides. Marcus is right to feel a way because he loves her and wants her to come to terms with her ignorance which she has yet to do and Mellie is trying to take a new path of life, the same path Olivia took in order for her to get to where she's currently at. It's a tough position to be in and not because him and Mellie are friends but because everyone is deserving of a redemption, but he's also good friends with Marcus and doesn't want to interject at this moment, so he remains quiet.

"How can I forgive you when you've done nothing but show ignorance the entire time?" He retorts. "I stood up for you against Ryan and Oliva the moment they released all your dirty laundry to the public to end up looking stupid because what was put out into the universe was true. The Mellie I know, the Mellie I love would never stoop so low and the fact that you even asked Charlie to ruin two people, two people of color who have worked their _asses_ off to make a name for themselves all because you got caught . . ." He shakes his head. "I can't forgive that because as a man of color . . . I wouldn't put it past you to do the same to me."

"Marcus, please." She begs, stepping towards him and in reaction he steps back. "I need you to forgive me."

"I'm not at the point of forgiveness!" He exclaims, walking over to the office door, opening it. "You need to leave. Now."

**X**

On the island of Bird Cay in the Bahamas, the warming breeze blowing through his hair, Ryan sits underneath the cabana on a round, tangerine daybed just outside of the room wearing nothing but a pair of white Gucci logo-stripe swim shorts and brown oversized square acetate sunglasses from the same designer, sipping from his piña colada cocktail as he watches Danny enjoy the clear blue water. Not really his forte, but he couldn't deny how convivial his fiancé looks.

Since their engagement, they've been travelling a lot, leaving work in the dust momentarily and only focusing on building the growing foundation for their relationship. Paris, Rome, London, Bora Bora, Barcelona, Dubai and of course the Bahamas. All places they've been to within the past two months and they planned on continuing their travelling for they're just getting started. That is until they're needed at the foundation or QPA whenever an urgent, unavoidable matter arises.

A warm smile graces his features, the corner of his lip tucked between his teeth as he watches Danny slowly approach him from the ocean, water dripping off his chiseled frame glistening under the Bahamian sun as he runs a hand through his hair, a beatific grin forming upon his features. Luck is something he never believed in, but damn he's lucky to have met and fallen in love with someone like Danny. There's no greater feeling than being with the person he loves more than anything.

And same can be said for Danny who is more than grateful to have spent so much time with his fiancé. This entire relationship for him has been nothing but goodness, a goodness that he's been missing in his life which he cherishes every single day. There's no competition, no doubts lingering within him or looming over him. The choice he made is clear and will remain clear for Ryan is the love of his life. He couldn't be happier.

"Why don't you come and join me in the water." He says, crawling onto the bed, mounting Ryan, planting a kiss upon his lips. "It's not cold _and_ you don't have to go all the way in."

Ryan chuckles, setting his drink down and cupping Danny's face in his hands.

"You're lucky, but not _that_ lucky."

Danny sucks his teeth, pressing his weight onto Ryan, coaxing his legs around his waist.

"Come on, babe. We're on vacation. I know you're enjoying yourself, but swimming is like a pivotal part of coming to the Bahamas." He chuckles, pointing out to the ocean in which Ryan gazes out to. "I mean look how beautiful the water is . . . and that view. You only get to experience this place _once_ with this being your first time here."

"Tempting." He moves his hands to Danny's back, gaze fixating upon his grey hues. "They say relationships are about compromise, so is me getting in the water something you really want?"

"Yes." He smiles warmly, hands wrapping loosely around Ryan's neck as he peppers his lips in soft kisses. "I just want you to experience the beauty of every place we travel to in full."

Ryan smiles. "You really have this live in the moment thing down pact. I like it."

Danny chuckles. "So, does that mean you'll get in the water with me?"

"That's exactly what that means." He playfully pushes Danny off him, moving to his feet and removing his sunglasses. "Last one in is a-"

"Excuse me, sir." The young bartender carrying a tray with two drinks atop of it attracts both Danny and Ryan's attention. "These have been gifted to you by the only man at the bar currently. Says they're a thank you gift."

Danny moves to his feet and over to Ryan, confusion etched upon his face as he turns his attention to the bar as does Ryan. They immediately notice the master manipulator himself sitting alone.

"Is that?"

Ryan sighs, folding his arms across his chest. "Eli Pope."

**X**

"Cyrus." Abby says, entering his office holding a dozen roses in her hands, kicking the door closed behind her before making her way to his desk, setting the flowers atop of it. "Would you mind telling me why Fitz's old secret serviceman Tom is sending you flowers. It's been like this for the past couple of months. Are you seeing him?"

"The answer is yes, Red." He lifts his head, fixating his gaze upon her, setting his pen to the side as he takes the small note from the flowers, reading it. "Tom and I are lovers and he assures that I'll be very happy."

"I'm shocked." She takes a seat in the chair at the front of his desk, crossing her legs. "Not because I don't think you aren't capable of finding a decent guy. I just didn't expect it to be him."

"You of all people should know to expect the unexpected." He smiles, cheeks flushed with red as he tucks the card into his blazer pocket. He can feel her gaze burning a hole through him, so he leans back and heaves a soft sigh. "What do you want to know?"

She leans over the desk, eager. "How did you two connect? Are you the top or the bottom? How is he holding up now that he no longer works for Fitz? Do you think he can be the one? And when the _hell_ were you going to tell me?"

He chuckles at her questions. "It's been happening since the White House. I just didn't want to jinx it, so I kept it a secret. We take turns driving the car. He's doing good. He teaches self-defense classes here in D.C. and before you ask, yes, he does still communicate with Fitz from time to time. I do think he can be the one seeing as we've been going steady for almost a year now _and_ I was going to tell you when you asked."

Bewilderment spreads across her features. She's still in awe, but she is happy for him. Out of all people, Cyrus is one that deserves a happy ending and she will support him until she can't anymore. Or until he gets tired of her.

"I'm happy for you." She smiles. "You have this glow about you. Not to mention, you haven't been yelling and screaming which lets me know that you're happy in _that_ area, too."

"Oh, I am _more_ than happy." He laughs, as does she. "What about you? How are you and David doing? Still going strong?"

"Yes." She folds her arms across her chest, a warm smile upon her features. "Ever since Vermont, he's been more attentive and open both in general and in the bedroom. I was worried that we would meet some irrefutable end, but he turned it around drastically, as did I."

"Marriage in the cards? Or, are you two just going with the flow?"

"As much as I want that . . . there's a part of me that doesn't. Marriage is a scary thing considering how my last one ended."

"You know David isn't Charles and he will _never_ be." He assures, voice unwavering. "That man loves every bone in your body and would do nothing to put you in harm's way. Charles was a bitch who felt the need to abuse his power. David is more of a man than him and he's your man." He smiles. "You don't have to rush to marry him, but don't push it off the table."

"You're right." She nods, exhaling deeply. "Moving along. Any new clientele?"

"Yes, there's this case Fitz wants us on. Teenagers of color protesting against the public-school systems for racial misconduct, so I'm waiting for Marcus to return from QPA so we can brainstorm how to attack this before Fitz makes an announcement." He leans back against his chair. "We've been doing extremely well without Fitz, Ryan and Danny. Getting everything done on our own. Feels good."

"Fitz trusted the right people, although, I do miss them." She chuckles. "There's a loneliness looming over this place. Probably because we used to see them all the time to only seeing them over FaceTime. Barely."

"What do you expect? Both couples got engaged the same day and immediately took their honeymoon period. Still, I'm perplexed by the fact that we _haven't_ seen them. Olivia, expected. She doesn't work here, but Fitz, Ryan and Danny . . . unexpected." He chuckles. "But I'm not complaining. I can't blame them for wanting to take a break. Especially with both couples wanting to take the time to _build_ as couples."

Abby smiles at the mention of both couples taking the necessary time to be with one another. That's exceedingly important and one of if not the biggest step anyone can take to establish a strong foundation.

"Exactly, but we know the moment they return we'll be back to regularly scheduled programming."

"I—"

Before Cyrus can speak, Jonah; Mellie's ex-assistant and Cyrus's current one until Ryan returns, knocks on the door and enters the office, attracting both Abby and Cyrus's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Beene and Ms. Whelan, but Mellie Grant is here to see you."

Cyrus and Abby glance around each other. By the indifference etched upon their faces they could both realized they felt the same way. They wanted nothing to do with Mellie. Business is going good, everything is looking up and the last thing they need is a roadblock, especially one by the name of Mellie. However, after a silent conversation using their eyes, both Cyrus and Abby decide to allow her in.

"Send her in." Cyrus says.

"Right away, sir." Jonah nods imperceptibly, proceeding out of the office and informing Mellie that it's okay for her to go in.

"What the hell could she possibly want?" Abby asks in a whisper. "After her stunt, I didn't think she'd show her face."

Cyrus huffs. "That's how this place works. Everyone at the top will eventual fall and if she's here that means she fell hard." A bright yet fake smile spreads across his features when Mellie enters the office. "Mellie, how can we at the Grant Foundation help you today?"

Mellie's on edge. Embarrassed to give her reasoning for showing up knowing no one wants anything to do with her, but she didn't have anywhere else to go. No one would see her or take her seriously after that stunt she pulled.

With the clearing of her throat, she straightened up her blazer and held her head eye although her eyes showed her brokenness, heaving a deep sigh.

"There's an illegal sextape of me going around and I didn't give anyone the permission to record let alone upload it anywhere, so, can you help?"

Abby glances over at Cyrus, mouth agape with incredulity as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Talk about rock bottom." He quips.

**X**

"I'm so sorry for your loss. If you need anything . . . I'm here for you." Dr. Leeway says with the most sincerity. "I'll give you two some alone time."

As she exits the hospital room, a defeated Fitz and Olivia sit in silence, tears flowing down their cheeks as they attempt to process the news. After a hCG blood test, an ultrasound, fetal heart scanning, and a pelvic exam, the child they wanted more than anything in the world, the child they conceived out of love for each other is no more.

Everything that was leading up to this moment has now become nothing more than a shattered dream. A dream that would've changed their lives forever. It wasn't just Fitz wanting this, both hands in. Olivia wanted this, too. That says a thousand words because for once, she didn't run nor did she falter under the pressure of influence.

Now, it's as if they took an irrevocable step that leads to nowhere.

With their silent cries mixing, Fitz takes Olivia's hand in his own, bringing it to his mouth, plant a soft kiss upon it. He can't even imagine how hard this is for her seeing as she was the one carrying it. The one experiencing every second of the life that was growing inside of her. There's no greater suffering and he can feel it.

She tugs his hand gently, motioning him to lie down next to her on the hospital bed in which he does, resting his head on her chest, placing his hand on her stomach. He can hear the shards of her broken heart running amok and it brings him much affliction. With her free hand, she places it upon his head and the gesture makes him break.

Burying his face against her, he begins to sob uncontrollably, holding her as tight as he can. This triggers a chain reaction making Olivia sob too, resting her chin upon his head. She didn't expect this to happen. She didn't expect the life she wanted to be altered so fast by means that are out of her and Fitz's power and control.

It's as gut wrenching as it is heartbreaking.

The couple takes this time to grieve, to share this heart-rending moment without saying a word for there's nothing to say presently. This inexplicable loss is a loss that will take time to heal, time to mend their minds, bodies, hearts and souls for this is a roadblock neither of could have ever been prepared for in the slightest bit.

Rest in peace _Delilah Carolyn Pope-Grant_.

**X**

"What a pleasant surprise." Danny says, approaching the bar alongside Ryan. "Eli Pope gracing the Bahamas with his presence. To whom do we owe the pleasure?"

Eli chuckles, taking a sip of his drink. "No need to be sarcastic. I only sent the drinks because I saw you two over there and decided to do something nice."

"There isn't a nice bone anywhere in your body." Ryan retorts, folding his arms across his chest. "You sent those drinks because _you_ want something. We know how this works. You make a gesture, then a proposition and then a decision. There's no grey area."

Eli huffs. "Your mother taught you much about me."

"She wouldn't waste her time. You're just easy to read."

"Which leads me to this: why are you here, Eli?" Danny asks, voice unwavering. "Because the _last_ thing I need is for you to come here to stir up some shit that'll ruin Ryan and I's good time."

"As if this man can ruin anything we have going on." Ryan chuckles. "Happiness is something he _can't_ manipulate his way into. When this conversation is over, we're going to go back to our happy existence while he remains empty and miserable, because everyone he claims to love left."

The remark doesn't sit well with Eli, angering him almost instantly as he slams his glass down on the counter, moving to his feet and approaching Ryan, although, he didn't get too close due to Danny stepping in front of him.

"Imagine how afraid you'd be without your bodyguard here to protect you." Eli sneers, inhaling and exhaling heavily. "You have so much mouth when you don't know anything!"

"Right, because poor Eli is so innocent and it's everyone around him that's to blame." Ryan chuckles, giving Danny the okay to move aside. "Number one, you and I _both_ know that I'm not afraid of you considering majority of our run ins have been one on one. Number two, my fiancé just happens to care about me enough to not let anything or anyone approach me in a way that's not civil, so attempting to use that as a drag is beneath you. Number three, I know _all too_ well that you throw rocks and hide your hands when it's convenient. So, if you want to talk about fear, again, almost a year later know that it is _you_ who's still afraid of me which leads me to this: why are you here?"

"Because I want my daughter back!" He yells, attracting attention from people passing. "I want you to work your magic and tell Olivia that I have changed."

"And why would he do that?" Danny asks, brows furrowed. "Just a moment ago you had all the bark in the world."

"Not to mention, Olivia is happy, pregnant, working and stress free." Ryan states further. "Enjoying her time away from your toxicity."

"Just tell her." Eli says, voice wavering as he moves to sit back at the bar, signaling the bartender for a refill. Hearing about her happiness makes him sick to his stomach due to him no longer being a part of her life like he once was.

She blocked any and all communication from him, discontinued b613 so he can no longer keep tabs on her, and he deserves it. He only knows what he knows because of the news. Everyone's favorite fixer keeping warm in Vermont with beau Fitzgerald Grant.

So . . . fitting.

"Or else what?" Ryan questions.

"Or else, I will do something we'll all come to regret." A somewhat convincing lie. "That child that's growing inside of her won't live to see another day if you don't do what I ask of you."

Simultaneously, Ryan and Danny glance at one another, then at Eli before bursting into laughter bring a scowl to Eli's face. Is he serious?

"The fact that you're even _thinking_ of harming a child tells us all we need to know." Ryan shakes his head in disgust and disappointment.

"But the thing is, Ry. He won't do it." Danny assures and he's correct. "Because he knows that the moment he even _attempts_ to do some bullshit like that he'll lose Olivia forever, not saying that he already hasn't."

Ryan nods in agreement. "That, _and_ the simple fact that by blood he'll still be grandfather."

"And you wouldn't want to ruin your chances of that now would you Eli?" Danny asks, wrapping an arm around Ryan's waist.

"No." He murmurs, downing his refilled drink within seconds. Talk about a backfire.

"And there you have it." Ryan says with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a vacation to finish. You on the other hand should take the time and get your life together because as long as you're exhibiting this disturbingly disgusting behavior, that's _also_ kind if stalkerish, all that you love will remain lost." He says, voice unwavering as him and Danny proceed to the water. "Take care, Eli."

**X**

Back home in Vermont, Olivia and Fitz sit side by side on the couch in the front of the crackling fireplace, her head resting upon his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. They still haven't spoken a word not knowing what to say just yet, but more importantly, they're here for each other. This wasn't supposed to be how their last day was spent and now they have to figure out what to do and how to move forward.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs. "I am so sorry this happened, Liv. If I—"

"It's not your fault. It's neither of our faults. So, don't you apologize when you've done nothing but give me the best two months I've had in a long time."

He hears and feels her words. "I just wish there was something I could do."

"In this case there isn't. This was a matter that was out of our hands and I'm going to tell you what you told me once." She heaves a soft sigh. "You can't fix everything."

She's right. He knows this. "I know. I just . . . I wasn't ready to say goodbye."

Tears begin to well in her eyes. "Neither was I. I wanted this more than anything in the world. To be a mom, to be a wife, _your_ wife. And now—"

"It's all a blur."

"It is." Her voice breaks, making him hold her tighter, planting a kiss upon her head. "And I don't know what to do or what we should do."

Silence ensues. At the moment, there's too much pain and hurt and although it hasn't been said, it kills the both of them to be in each other's space because right now it's a constant reminder of the loss that shook them both to their cores which will only lead to one thing and one thing only: a irrefutable end.

And that's something either of them want.

"I think we should take some time apart." Fitz suggests causing Olivia to lift her head to gaze at him, bewilderment etched into her features, but he continues. "And not because I don't love you or you don't love me, but because we need to heal. To get past this because it affected us differently. You were _carrying_ our child. That hurts differently than me simply wanting this more than I could ever imagine."

She gets what he's saying. "Still hurts the same, but I agree. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. That I do want and that I do know, but not like this. Not when we're both hurting because that will only lead to a road we worked so hard to get from."

Bingo. The last thing they want to do is express their pain in a way that could hurt one another. There would be no coming back from that. Ever. But here is an idea so plausible that it would allow them to take a walk on a lone road while remaining connected.

"I'm surprised you agree."

"It makes the most sense to me right now." She musters up a small smile which makes him smile. "So, what are the rules?"

"No sleeping with other people." A joke that makes her chuckle. He knows she's one hundred percent for him and vice versa. "Just doing our best to remain friends. That's what we need right now. So that we can grow and come back even better."

"I can do that." She assures. "We'll be the best of friends. And what about work? Can those two lines cross?"

"Of course. I would love if you came to the foundation and helped us out and vice versa. Besides, you're the smartest woman I know." He smiles, squeezing her gently.

"And who's the smartest man you know?" She asks, wrapping her arms around him.

"You really wanna know the answer to that?" He raises a brow.

"I _did_ ask the question."

"See what I mean?"

She playfully pinches his side making him squirm.

"The smartest man I know is your goddamn brother." He chuckles. "I don't know how you both do it but don't ever stop."

"You don't have to tell us twice."

Her words make him laugh a genuine laugh.

"So, how should we do this? Do I leave first or you?"

"That's a bit dramatic. We can leave together. Go our respective ways once we hit D.C. although I'm sure we'll see one another sooner rather than later."

"Okay. And the rings? What do we do with them?"

"Wear them of course. We're still together just not together meaning, you're mine and I'm yours."

"Okay. And last question. On the off chance that I don't get to see you . . . how will I?"

A warm smile graces her features. "I'll leave a light on."


	2. Breaking News

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

It's a busy day for the Grant Foundation. Not only is Fitz returning to D.C., the press conference that took place while he was in Vermont is burning up the airwaves which means more and more people are discussing the unfair treatment and discrimination against the teenagers of color going against the public-school system. Some using their platform, siding with the kids, others using their platform to spew hate. Nothing new under the sun. Still, this won't deter those of the Grant Foundation away.

Inside of Cyrus's office, him, Marcus and Abby discuss different ways to approach the situation. Without a plan of attack they agree on, brainstorming is the only probable method as of now. Not only that, they still have to figure out a way to get Mellie out of the mess she's in as much as they don't want to. They're plates are full and they're a little bit overwhelmed, but they can't afford to let anyone down. Not when they've gotten so much work done and come this far. They must prevail.

"Okay, so, what if we go to the school board directly? Try to wrangle some feathers that way." Abby suggests as she paces back and forth. "There has to be _someone_ in their right mind who sees that what they're doing to those kids is wrong."

"I would agree, but if a protest against them didn't shake things up I doubt us going there would make a difference." Marcus says. "In fact, it would make things worse."

"Marcus is right." Cyrus says in agreement. "Everyone on that board is either afraid or being influenced by a higher power. We go there, we look like the bullies considering we've worked beside and is still working beside a higher power."

She stops pacing, turning to face Cyrus. "So, once again we're back at square one? Jesus, I thought once we left the White House things would be easier, but it's like we're _still_ at the bottom of the totem pole. Ineffective and ornamental."

"Being ineffective and ornamental can be a good thing depending." Marcus says, voice unwavering. "Allows us to control the game in our favor from the sidelines."

A lightbulb goes off in Cyrus's head. "That's it!" He says, excitement prevalent in his voice, moving to his feet. "This is a crooked game of chess and the only way to win is to play dirty."

"That's not how we do things around here." Abby argues. "We can't just—"

"You're missing the point, Red." He chuckles, walking around his desk. "It's not about getting _our_ hands dirty it's about getting _their_ hands dirty. You see, every member on the board is plagued by some secret, some end all be all that can ruin their careers within seconds. All we have to do is dangle that over their heads and they'll break."

"Shouldn't racial misconduct be enough?" She inquires, folding her arms across her chest.

"In this day and age? No." Marcus answers. "It's built into our society and although Fitz's bill has been shedding light on it, doesn't mean it's been eradicated from people's anatomy."

"Which is why we have to fight fire with fire." Cyrus states further. "With Fitz's press conference bringing attention to the issue, this would be the perfect time to strike because I'm certain they're running around like chickens with their heads cut off now that _more_ pressure is being applied by the ex-president."

"I think I get it now." She nods imperceptibly. "What do we do? And what do we do about Mellie? We can't forget that her sex scandal went viral. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Marcus answers.

"There's not enough time to worry about her whereabouts, however, as far as her situation I think we're going to need an extra set of hands." Cyrus says. "As far as the school board, Abby, I need you to use our contacts and see if we can score a meeting with them. Marcus, I need you to gather as much information on the members as you can and report back to me. You have an hour."

"Okay." Marcus nods affirmatively. "And what are you going to do?"

"First, I'm going to call for backup. Then I'm going to compile everything Marcus finds into a nice little care package and wrap it with a pink bow for our school board members."

Abby chuckles. "Well then, let's kick some ass."

Marcus smiles, making his way out of the office with Abby following suit as Cyrus proceeds to sit behind his desk. Just as he's about to sit down, Fitz enters the foundation as chipper as can be dressed casually in a green Polo Ralph Lauren logo-appliqué striped cotton-jersey rugby shirt and khaki green cotton-canvas slim-fit cargo trousers from the same designer with a pair of navy Gucci GG-jacquard espadrille trainers, carrying a black folder, stopping Marcus and Abby just as they were about to leave.

"Hey, everyone." He smiles. "What'd I miss?"

"Your ex-wife has a sex tape." Abby says quickly as she proceeds to her office.

"And we came up with a plan of attack regarding the school board." Marcus informs, following behind Abby. "Cyrus will catch you up on everything."

With a soft chuckle, Fitz enters Cyrus's office, closing the door behind him.

"So, Mellie has a sextape?"

Cyrus laughs. "You have _no_ idea."

**X**

She sits at a hotel bar not too far from the Grant Foundation, alone unable to escape the elephant in the room: her sextape. On one hand men are cheering her on for her seemingly dedicated performance. Objectification at its finest. On the other hand, people can't seem to stand the look of her, scowling at her as they pass her by, whispering disgusting things, but she keeps her head held high, taking a sip of her freshly-made martini knowing that there's no escaping this for she made the conscious decision to sleep with someone young, dumb and in power. Very fitting for someone in her current position.

She raises her glass, motioning the bartender for another one in which he obliges. She can't help but to hear her name being slandered from the blaring television speakers, making her more uncomfortable by the second. Why the hell isn't she running? Why is she taking this head on instead of bowing her head and hiding like a coward? Why is she deciding to go through the humiliation, the public scrutiny and the overwhelming embarrassment when she has the means to an end? It's simple. She's made many mistakes throughout her life and never took any accountability for her actions . . . until now.

As the bartender hands her a fresh martini, a familiar face enters the lobby, immediately setting his sights on her. After they've been through as a collective due their own negligence and ignorance, he believes it would make all the difference if they put their past issues aside and come to a common ground. Upon reaching the bar, he removes his hat and sets it on the bar counter, ordering himself a Gin and Tonic as he takes a seat next to her which she notices immediately.

"Well, if it isn't Eli Pope." She chuckles. "What brings you to this side of town? It couldn't be because of little ole me."

"Believe it or not, it is." He thanks the bartender with a smile and a nod, cradling the glass in his hands as he glances up at the television. "I noticed you were going through a lot and wanted to offer my assistance."

She chuckles, taking a small sip of her drink. "Offer assistance? Now why would _you_ suddenly want to offer _me_ assistance? When I needed you— you turned me down."

"You needed me to go against my daughter." His brows furrow. "And we both know that wasn't happening."

"Oh, please." She huffs. "You've been against your daughter the _moment_ she was born." She chuckles mockingly. "You're the reason she went off the deep end, you know? All those monologues, confusing her, making her feel worthless and guilty for loving her on again, off again beau. It's no wonder she wants nothing to do with you now."

"That's enough!" He exclaims, heaving a deep sigh. "I came because I thought you could use a friend to help you get through what you're going through now, not to be chastised by some white woman who built herself up by using the backs of everyone she comes across. That is your mistake."

"Poor, Eli." She laughs dismissively, unaffected. "You've lost your touch. You speak about being a friend when you've never been a friend to anyone in your life. Everyone you come across winds up either dead, fucked up in the head or finding ways to avoid you. And let's not speak on building someone using someone's back. Isn't that what you did to your daughter? Pushed her to a place she didn't think she'd ever come back from only so you could have the power she had in the palm of her hands." She turns to face him. "And enjoyed every single second."

"I'm warning you." His voice lowers, hands squeezing the glass. "Stop while you're ahead."

"And what could you possibly do that hasn't already been done? Ruin me?" She scoffs. "As you can see . . . I'm a goddamn star! But you . . . you're just some lonely, old man who misses his daughter so much he'd latch onto anyone he can sink his claws into to fill the void."

He quickly moves to his feet, grabbing a twenty-dollar bill from his pocket and slamming it onto the counter before grabbing his hat, proceeding to the exit. He's heard enough, but that doesn't stop Mellie from pushing the knife in deeper.

"You're a loss cause, Eli!" She says loud enough for him and others to hear. "Failing to complete the simple task of being a loving father." She raises her glass. "You tore that woman down and I won't allow you to do the same to me! You're no better than me, Mr. Pope!"

**X**

"I am _not_ helping Mellie Grant." A calm Ryan says through his phone tucked between his shoulder and ear as he collects Danny's clothes from the living room floor of their hotel, making his way back to the bedroom. "Ask someone else."

"Ryan please." Marcus speaks up. "You and I both know that I have zero interest in helping Mellie as well, but this can be a good thing for the foundation _and_ it would give you the chance to emasculate these men who feel they can treat women any kind of way."

"On top of that, you said you would be here when we needed you and well, now's the time." Abby states further. "We're swamped with cases and with our focus on the school board and protesting teenagers facing racial misconduct, we can't give Mellie the help she needs."

"First of all, emasculating men has always been Olivia's area, not mine." He tosses Danny's clothes onto the chair before grabbing the phone and crawling into the bed, plopping down, resting his head upon a smiling Danny's chest. "Second of all, you called me for _Mellie_. There's this huge ass problem happening in our school systems, but you call me because Mellie has a sextape?"

"I'll admit, we should've called you the moment we got wind of the case, but we didn't want to ruin your vacation." Cyrus answers. "We wanted you and Danny to enjoy yourselves."

"You wouldn't have ruined our vacation because we _want_ to help, but it's about principle. Whether I'm a million miles away or a few doors down, I need to know everything when it happens so that I know how to move forward with doing my job." He says, voice unwavering. "I could've handled Mellie's case with ease and then helped the Grant Foundation, but _clearly_ being overwhelmed is something you like."

The phone goes silent before Fitz speaks up.

"If we say we're sorry with sugar on top, will you do this for us?" He asks. "I know she's the last person _anyone_ wants to deal with, but she did come to us for help and _only_ help. I promise."

Ryan chuckles as does Danny. "Send me the information."

"Faxing it over to you as we speak." Cyrus says excitedly. "Hey, Danny! How's my favorite couple doing?"

"Hey, everyone." He says with a smile, planting a kiss upon Ryan's forehead before slipping out of bed and gathering the documents from the fax machine. "We're good. Enjoying ourselves. How's everyone there?"

"Busy." They say collectively.

"I'm sure." He chuckles, walking over to the bed, handing Ryan the documents before lying back down in the position he was in.

"So, what is it that you want me to do?" Ryan asks as he examines the contents. "Wave my influence around in hopes that he realizes the mistake he made."

Silence ensues before they burst into a light laughter.

"We were hoping you would show him a magic trick." Fitz answers. "Here today, gone tomorrow. That's my favorite one."

"Ah, so you want me to ruin him like only I can?"

"Precisely." He confirms.

Ryan glances up at Danny who gives him the okay.

"I'll have this done within twelve hours."

And with that he ends the call, tossing his phone aside.

"Time for work?" Danny asks.

Ryan rolls onto his stomach, chin resting against Danny's chest.

"It would appear so." He chuckles.

"And are you _sure_ you want to do this, Ry?"

He nods imperceptibly. "As sure as I can be, yes."

"Well then, let's make sure business is handled."

**X**

Walking off the elevator, heels tapping quickly over the floor dressed in a navy Loewe checked single-breasted canvas jacket and matching checked canvas tapered trousers from the same designer with a pair of beige Christian Louboutin Kate 85 suede pumps topped off with a beige Loewe postal medium leather bag, Olivia makes her way to her office picking up on the sound of indistinct chatter assuming it's just her colleagues. Little does she know she's in for a cute surprise.

Opening the doors to the conference room, she walks in with her head held high only to be taken back when she sees Cyrus, Abby, Marcus and more importantly, Fitz which stops her dead in her tracks. Bewilderment spreads across her features as everyone turns their attention to her. Huck, Charlie and Quinn look like kids in a candy store whereas Cyrus Abby, Marcus and Fitz remain calm. As she examines their features, more particularly Fitz's, she finds her heart palpitating fitfully.

She wasn't expecting to see him so soon considering their plan, but she can't help but to smile when he does, proceeding over to the table, setting her bag atop of it. He looks good. Rested.

"Hi." She smiles.

"Hi." He smiles back. "How are you?"

"As best as I can be, you?"

"Same." He heaves a soft sigh, gaze wandering over her. She looks amazing. "Managing."

They lock eyes for a moment, but not too long for they don't want to feel the rush of emotions regarding their loss.

"We were going to call you, but we figured you wouldn't mind." Quinn speaks up, walking around the table, attracting their attention. "They needed our help."

"It's your name on the door, not mine." She says with a small smile, folding her arms across her chest. "Is this about the school board and the racial misconduct regarding the teenagers of color?"

"Yes." Cyrus answers. "Have you been updated on everything?"

"Fitz sent me all the information so I would be able to assist you in the correct way."

"So, what should we do?" Quinn asks. "We can handle this in a lot of ways and by a lot I mean clean ways. I know how we operate these days."

Fitz chuckles. "We need to make sure this plan is fool proof."

"Fitz is right." Abby says in agreement. "If we make a mistake then these kids will have fought for nothing."

"And is your plan fool proof?" Olivia asks, sitting on the edge of the table, brows raised. "I'm guessing it isn't. And that's not me being petty, that's me being serious."

Fitz smiles. "This is a big case, Liv and the reason we're here is because we _strongly_ believe that our plan is fool proof, however if it's not please be honest with us."

"Here's what we have." Abby states further, grabbing the black folder off the table and sliding it over to Olivia in which she grabs, opens and examines its contents. "We have something on each of the board members and we plan on dangling that over their heads to—"

"This idea isn't fool proof." She closes the folder, setting it on the table. "Blackmailing these people isn't going to secure a win for any party involved. In fact, it'll set you three steps back."

"So, what do you suggest?" Fitz asks, brows raised, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Because unfortunately, we don't have any other options."

"There's _always_ another option." She retorts playfully, bringing a smile to his features.

"You made that pretty clear." He retorts in the same manner, bringing a much softer look to her face. Got her. "Now, tell us what we need to do."

"Fine." She chuckles in unexpected warmth, grabbing her bag off the table, moving to her feet. "This is a question for all of you. Do you _really_ think that blackmailing the members of the board is going to eliminate the problem? Really?"

Everyone nods their heads yes which disappoints her.

"I know I'm not head on this case and I also know that I am the _last_ person on earth to talk about blackmail considering how terrible of a person I was a year ago, but that's not the answer. Blackmailing those people means they still keep their power which means yeah, this plan can work, but it's not a _solution_ to the problem because those corrupt members of the board will _still_ have their jobs and _still_ continue to treat those kids in the manner in which they don't deserve when the fire dies down." She speaks clearly. "Think about the kids. Think about the kid's parents. Not a win."

And with that she proceeds to the exit, glancing back at Fitz who hasn't stopped looking at her, flashing his still-presidential grin which makes the butterflies run amok in her stomach as she smiles back before disappearing into the elevator.

With the conference room now silent, they glance at one another as her words loom over them. They've been so wrapped up with getting a win for the foundation that they missed key elements of why this case is important, of why this case needs handled.

Olivia's right. The kids. The parents.

"I'll make some calls." Fitz speaks up. "See if I can get a meeting with the president."

"That'll take too long." Abby argues. "We need results now. We don't have a lot of time."

"What if we release the information to the public?" Marcus suggests. "Bring their issues to the light and cast the darkness they have over the public-school system away."

"That could work." Huck says in agreement, moving to sit down behind his laptop. "I'll do it if everyone agrees."

"Will this blow back on us?" Cyrus inquires.

"Huck will make sure that it doesn't." Charlie answers. "There's a lot of ways he can handle it while keeping our names clear."

"Then do it." Fitz nods imperceptibly. "Let's end the reign of terror and ignorance these kids and their parents have been facing."

Huck begins typing on his laptop. "Consider it done."

**X**

Leave it to Mellie to have slept with one of the most obnoxious lawyers in D.C. He goes by the name Dylan Glide: top lawyer of Glide LLP, son of Montgomery Glide. Although highly intelligent, he's known for his immature behavior and disrespect. Especially against women. This leaves Ryan confused as to why in the hell Mellie would stoop that low just to get laid. He may not care for her, but he at least thought she had standards or some type of moral compass.

Guess not.

After his phone call with the Grant Foundation, he immediately began research, finding everything he possibly could about the man. Although his record came back clean, as expected, he noticed something else and dug deeper only to find out that Dylan has a bunch of skeletons hanging in his closet that have been covered up by his father. And as much as he doesn't want to take down the man and his father for such heinous crimes, he has to.

Pulling up to the firm driving the BMW i8 Protonic Red Edition, he pulls into a parking space and shuts the engine off, glancing over at Danny. The two share a smile and a kiss before Danny gets out of the car and makes his way to the driver's side dressed in a Berluti marble-jacquard double-breasted wool suit jacket and matching marble-jacquard wool-twill trousers with a pair of Christian Louboutin dandelion chevron gaufre loafers topped off with his engagement ring, opening the door.

Stepping out of the car dressed in a yellow Gucci silk kimono jacket and tailored, teal pleated-front wool tapered trousers with a pair of réveille l'Amour velvet dress shoes topped off with his newly upgraded engagement ring with custom-made matching earrings from Tiffany and Co. and his now side-parted, shoulder length, sleek, wavy hair and a black folder in hand, Ryan plants a kiss upon Danny's lips, shutting the car door behind him.

The two then proceed to the entrance of the firm.

"So, are you ready to do this?" Danny asks, glancing over at Ryan. "You can always spare the guy." An obvious joke.

Ryan snickers. "I'm sure. Mellie isn't the first woman he's done this to, and it won't be the last if I don't put the nail in his coffin."

Danny leans in, putting his lips to Ryan's ear as he opens the door for him.

"I love when you talk business."

"Of course, you do." He smiles, entering the firm with Danny following suit. The two of them approaching the front desk.

"Hi! Welcome to Glide LLP, how may I help you?" The unnecessarily chipper receptionist asks. "Do you have a meeting?"

"Uh, yeah." Danny answers in a country accent. "My husband and I are here to see the best in the business, Mr. Dylan Glide."

"And what are your names?" She asks, turning her attention to the computer.

"Last name Mire." Ryan answers quickly, mimicking the accent, catching a glimpse of the next appointment on the computer screen. "My husband decided I should tag along to meet the man that saved his life countless times."

She chuckles softly, clicking the name. "It's lovely to meet you both. He's on floor three and he is just finishing up a meeting. Elevator to the left."

"Thank you so much, sugar." Ryan smiles, taking a hold of Danny's hand and proceeding to the elevator, pushing the button to call it.

"You should talk like that often." Danny chuckles. "Sugar."

"Please." Ryan snickers as the elevator dings and the doors open, both walking on.

**X**

Back at the Grant Foundation Mellie has returned and is joining the others in watching the news. After teaming up with QPA, having a lighthearted moment with Olivia only to realize that she was right as always, Huck went through and released those skeletons so that the world could see them which almost caused an international crisis due to the overwhelming amounts of information.

The members of the school board weren't good people. It was filled with racists, pedophiles, rapists and more. And it was all covered up and hidden until now. With smiles upon their faces the members of the Grant Foundation watch as the members of the school board are dragged out of the building in which they congregate into separate cop cars and they don't even put up a fight.

The kids, parents and even faculty members of the school are cheer and rally now that the toxicity is removed allowing an overabundance of light to flow through. Thing will be different now and it's all thanks to the Grant Foundation as well as QPA for assisting them although it started off rocky. A woman news reporter pulls aside the young teenage boy that goes by the name Dennis to interview him.

"_So, Dennis, tell the world how you feel right now knowing that someone heard your unyielding protesting and decided to help you." She holds the microphone out to him._"

"_It feels good! My friends and I have been at this for months, so the fact that someone believed in us enough to support our cause means the world._"

"_And now that the evil has been defeated, what do you plan to do now?_"

He smiles. "_I plan to get an education I can be proud of. I plan to get an education that's supported by adults that want to see all kids shine not just ones that have a certain skin color._"

"_I couldn't agree more._" She chuckles, wrapping an arm around him. "_So, is there anything else you would like to say?_"

"_Yeah! I want to say thank you to everyone that supported the cause. I want to say thank you to those that showed up for us during this trying time. And I want to say thank you to the Grant Foundation for believing in us enough to use __**their**__ power for good!_"

"Yes!" Cyrus exclaims, bringing a smile to everyone's face, pure excitement prevalent in his voice as he quickly turns the television off. "That's the kind of difference we can make in this world if we pay attention."

"Couldn't agree more, Cy." Abby says with a smile. "It's a good thing we hopped on this as soon as we caught wind of it."

"Absolutely." Fitz says, tucking his hands in his pockets. "This is only the beginning. There's many people who are in need of help and it's our job to assure that we're here for them every step of the way."

"So, what next?" Marcus asks, attracting the attention of Mellie. "I'm sure this isn't a time to celebrate."

"Let's dig into our case files and get to work." Fitz answers, giving everyone the confirmation they need to leave the conference room with only Mellie left behind.

"You're doing good work, Fitz." She murmurs, proud. "I don't think I've ever said that to you."

"You haven't, but I appreciate it." He smiles, moving to sit on the edge of the table. "How are you holding up?"

"As much as I can." She heaves a soft sigh. "It's a nightmare to know that I can give myself to someone and they can turn around and use those intimate moments against me. I trusted him."

"I think everyone has been there in some way, but you have to learn that everyone that's nice to you can't be trusted. There's usually _always_ a motive in most cases."

She chuckles. "Clearly."

"You'll be okay, Mellie." He moves to his feet, walking over to her, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "This will be over soon."

"For my sake . . . I hope you're right."

**X**

Making his way to his office as cheerful and lively as can be, his head held high as he eye fucks his assistant, Dylan walks with a pep in his step for he thinks that the Mires are in his office. The real Mires have been a constant client of this firm and also a goldmine worth millions. It's a shame that what he thinks is a friendly meeting is in fact his very last day.

Upon reaching his assistant Caroline's desk, he bends over it slightly, hands pressed against the metal, gaze wandering over her. She's visibly uncomfortable, but she doesn't react or speak up allowing him to invade her personal space as he always does. He's a creep in the worst way possible, but she knows that today is his last day for she is aware of Ryan Lewis and his plans.

"Hey, hotness, are the Mires in my office?" He asks, tongue brushing across his lips. "I was told they were."

"They are waiting for you, yes." She confirms, a smile upon her features. "You should go. You know not to keep them waiting."

"I love it when you're bossy." He hums in pleasure, shooting a wink as he makes his way inside of his office, closing the door behind him. "If it isn't my—"

He's taken aback when he sees Ryan turn around, leaning back against the desk, legs crossed at the ankle, arms folded. He didn't bother turning around, but behind him is Danny, standing tall with his arms folded.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" He asks, disbelief prevalent in his voice.

"Good, you know who I am so I can just skip to the good part." He smiles. "In my hand is a folder and in this folder is every _disgusting_ deed you and your father have done in the past few years to women and women only. Does that ring a bell?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He deflects, chucking fearfully. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Do you know how many years in prison you'll receive for exploiting sexual moments without consent? Do you how many years in prison you'll receive for helping your father cover up rape? Rape that _you_ participated in by the way?" He jabs a finger at him, watching his confident demeanor shatter. "Do you know that being one of those men that flaunt their power to anyone willing to take it is no longer a man, but an insecure, pansy, nauseating, egregious child suffering from mommy and daddy issues?"

The scowl on Dylan's face says it all.

"So, you _do_ know. Interesting."

"I . . . I don't what the fuck this is or why you're even here, but I'm done listening to you babble on about things you know nothing about!" He retorts, turning around only to be punched in the stomach by Danny.

As he falls to the floor, Ryan walks over to him, kneeling by his head as he clenches his stomach.

"So, let's start again shall we. I'm Ryan Lewis and this is my soon to be husband Danny. We're here on behalf of the Grant Foundation, Mellie Grant and _all_ of the women you and your father exploited, victimized and raped all because of your stature." He sets the folder down next to him. "So, here's what's going to happen. You're going to ruin yourself by reading the contents of this folder on national television and with you knowing exactly who I am . . . you know that if you don't . . . not only will I ruin you and your father but your _entire_ family because I'm that fucking good. Okay?"

"Please . . ." He begs. "Not my family."

"Sounds like we have a deal." He moves to his feet. "You have one hour."

And with that Danny opens the door to the office and they make their exit, stopping at the assistant's desk.

"You are no longer a victim of this man." Ryan says with a smile. "He will be taken care of and most likely going away for a long time."

"You, however, should come work for the Grant Foundation." Danny states further, pulling a card from his chest pocket and sliding it across the desk. "You'll be appreciated there for all you do."

Her face lights up as she takes the card. "Thank you so much."

Ryan nods imperceptibly. "Don't thank us for doing what's right."

And with that, both Danny and Ryan proceed to leave the building as Caroline watches on.

**X**

She sits curled up on her couch, a glass of her favorite Bordeaux in hand, gazing proudly at the television as she watches Dylan Glide expose himself to the public. She knows all too well whose work that is and she couldn't be happier, however, that's short-lived when her own feelings arise to the surface again, making her shift uncomfortably on the couch, downing the glass of the red liquid and setting the glass on the table.

Although her and Fitz are friends and there's no bad blood between them for the agreement was mutual, it's still hard being around him, however, she's never not going to be around him with their paths intertwining work wise and outside of work. She doesn't want to become estranged from him which is why the agreement makes perfect sense. When she wants to be alone, he'll respect it and vice versa. No overdramatized scenarios.

She misses little Delilah. She never got the chance to hold her, to kiss her, to cuddle her between her and Fitz. She was gone too soon and it's unbearable to think about. Now she's at point where all hope in that area is gone. She fears she'll never be able to be a mother which is normal for someone who experience a miscarriage. Discouraging. However, a small part of her knows it isn't the end all be all, so instead of moping she contacted her brother.

When she heard he was back in town, she reached out immediately. Not only does she miss him, she misses their talks where nothing was left untouched and more importantly the understanding. She doesn't have that with anyone other than Fitz and he's not who she needs to talk to right now. Not yet. They'll talk when the time is right of course, putting it all on the table when they're both at that point, but for now, some brotherly love wouldn't hurt.

Thank goodness she already gave him the gist of the situation.

A knock on the door is heard, pulling her out of her trance. With a smile of relief spreading across her features, she quickly hops up from the couch and makes her way to the door, opening it to be met by an excited Ryan who quickly pulls her into a warm, welcoming hug in which she reciprocates. The embrace lasts for a moment, soon becoming one that she needs due to the news she told him over the phone.

"I am so sorry, Olivia." He murmurs. "I'm here for you however you may need me."

With tears welling in her eyes, she nods her head imperceptibly.

"Thank you. Come in." She removes herself from the embrace, allowing him to walk in as she closes the door behind him. "You want some wine? It's not the kind you drink, but it's just as good."

"No thank you." He moves to sit on the couch, crossing his legs. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't—"

"I want to." She assures, making her way over to the couch across from him, taking a seat. "I need to." She huffs, "but first I want to know how you're doing. I see you got an even bigger ring."

"Ah." He chuckles, glancing down at his engagement ring. "Yes. Danny's idea."

She smiles. "How is Danny? Treating you well I'm assuming."

"He's treating me with the utmost respect." He nods affirmatively. "I'm happy."

"I can tell." She acknowledges. "You have a glow about you that shines brightly. Feels very contagious." She chuckles. "Makes me think of Fitz."

"Well, you and Fitz are the blueprint for relationship goals." He chuckles. "You don't know how many times I've seen Olitz in magazines during my travels. The people love you."

"Really? She chuckles. "Are we _that_ worldwide?" She doesn't believe it, though she knows what Olitz is.

"You are." He conforms with a smile gracing his features. "The love you two have for one another inspires people to search for that same thing. It's a beauty."

She smiles. "I have to agree. That is something so unexpected. Guess that makes it more magical."

"That it does." He chuckles. "So, how are you holding up after everything? I really am sorry for your loss. I can't even imagine what you're going through or feeling."

"I don't feel anything." She admits. "I just feel like a blur making its way to some unknown destination. I'm hurting because you know more than anyone how much I wanted to be a wife _and_ a mother. And I don't know how to turn that hurt into something that doesn't make me feel hopeless."

"You don't." He crosses his legs. "You have to feel every single emotion that comes with losing this child, sis. And I know that's not what you want to hear or what you want to do, but it's the truth. This isn't one of those situations where you can slap a Band-Aid on and keep it pushing. No. You need time. And lots of it."

She nods imperceptibly, eyes welling with tears as she folds her arms tightly around her chest.

"I just never thought this would happen to me."

"Women all over feel the same way." He moves to his feet, moving to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "And that's okay. Your feelings are warranted no matter what they are and the fact that Fitz knows and respects this because he's going through his own ways of processing and expressing what happened means that there's light at the end of the tunnel. It's okay to be a human, Liv. Sometimes . . . the best thing to do is let your guard down."

He's right. She's been trying her best to compartmentalize everything instead of dealing with it as it comes. It's why she's in a blur. In order to be healthy, you have to first come to terms with everything before you can begin to heal. She knows that. She just has to take his advice and let her guard down. Being vulnerable can be such a strength the moment it's believed to be.

Heaving a soft sigh, she rests her head upon his shoulder allowing her tears to fall.

"Thank you." She murmurs. Not only for being here but for your words."

"Of course. It's what family is for." He smiles. "And understand my words are just a stepping-stone for you to do what you feel. And you also don't have to rush yourself. Rome wasn't built in a day."

That makes her smile as she wipes her eyes. "I'm so glad you came into my life. I couldn't be more thankful."

"Nobody besides maybe Fitz will have your back like I have yours." He chuckles. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you, too, Ry."

* * *

**This is just to inform everyone that Halfway Point won't be a long story for it's simply a bridge to the final installment. **

**Still, it's a story that needs to be told.**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

**With love, J.**


	3. Shameless

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

He stands in his office, gazing gravely out of the window as he constantly replays the loss of his child in his mind. It saddens him tremendously, bringing tears to his reddened eyes. Just like Olivia, he still hasn't figured out a way to process the emotions that come with losing a child and just like her . . . he's in a blur. With too many different emotions coursing through him, he's not sure which one to focus on first. Does he focus on being angry at the fact that the powers that be took a child they both _desperately_ wanted away? Does he focus on being sad not only because of the loss, but because the course of his relationship with Olivia has been altered? Or does he push that all aside and focus on the future?

He doesn't know.

With his arms folded across his chest, he heaves a deep yet shaky sigh, gazing at the sun rising above the cityscape. There has to be a feeling not drowned in pain. There has to be a feeling that doesn't lead to an irrefutable ending. And with him not speaking to Olivia about his feelings and vice versa because they're both trying to figure things out emotionally, he's not so sure that there is. He is pleased, however, to know that they're on good terms. To know that they can be around each other for a little while before the affliction sets in. She's still in his orbit and he's in hers.

With him so deep in thought, he didn't even hear Danny knock and enter his office dressed in a blue Ambush abstract-jacquard mohair-blend sweater and tailored, blue and beige GMBH two-tone patchwork denim jeans with a pair of white Valentino climbers leather trainers topped off with his engagement ring and heavy rounded gold chain from MENĒ. Upon entry he immediately sees Fitz is deep in a trance and the last thing he wants to do is pull him from that, but he did call him here to talk and by the looks of it, he really needs it.

"So, do we still call you Mr. President since you're our boss or can we call you Fitz?" Danny asks, moving further into the office, attracting Fitz's attention, startling him. "I've been trying to figure this out for the longest."

Fitz chuckles, turning to face him, making his way over to him and embracing him with a warm, welcoming hug.

"I think Fitz works. Or you can call me Mr. Grant. Whatever you prefer. You're family. Call me whatever you want."

"Duly noted, sir." He grins. "So, how does it feel being back? You're looking dapper." He compliments Fitz who's dressed in a navy Ralph Lauren Purple Label crest-embroidered cashmere sweater and tailored, grey thrasher distressed slim-leg jeans with a pair of brown meegan suede penny loafers from the same designer as his sweater topped off with his engagement ring.

"Thanks, man. You too." He chuckles. "I see we have the sweater-jean thing going for us."

Danny chuckles. "You could never go wrong with a sweater-jean combination."

"I agree with you." He smiles, heaving a soft sigh. "Things have been great and not so great." His voice trails off, motioning a hand to the couch which they move to, taking a seat next to one another, legs spread, elbows resting on their thighs. "Do you have time? I know I called you here, but so don't want to—"

"Of course, I have time." He assures, placing a hand upon Fitz's back, patting gently before removing it. "Give me the details of why it's great and why it's not so great."

He runs his fingers through his hair. "Well, it's great in light of the fact that we're doing extraordinarily work. That case we just took care of made me extremely happy as did you and Ryan helping Mellie. Everything seems to be looking on the bright side. The not so great part is that . . . Olivia experienced a miscarriage before we came back and now everything is just . . . different."

A look of sadness and concern furrows Danny's brows and without hesitation, he moves to his feet.

"Bring it in." He opens his arms.

Fitz moves to his feet, accepting the embrace as he returns it, hugging Danny tightly. His demeanor shatters instantaneously, tears flowing down his cheeks as he cries silently. He hasn't spoken to anyone about the miscarriage until now, and although it hurts, it feels good to have someone here for him. Especially someone like Danny.

"I'm so, so sorry about your loss." He says, unyielding sincerity prevalent in his voice. "I know how much you wanted a family, I do. And you can take this with a grain of salt, but there's no way in hell that you won't get to be a father again. Sometimes, things happen in life that alter our trajectory, but at the end of the day we still get to where we need to be. All isn't lost. Don't think it is and whatever you do, don't be afraid to feel."

His words hit Fitz right in the heart. The place he needed to feel them the most. Danny's right. He has to let these emotions run their course. It's not like he's losing the woman he loves because of this; he's simply allowing her to wrap herself in a cocoon until she feels like the butterfly she is and he has to do the same. It's what they agreed on. So, for that he's grateful. They deal with hurt differently and with time, they'll be back and better than they were when they reconciled.

Not that their relationship is on the rocks.

"Thank you so much for coming." Fitz murmurs, removing himself from the embrace when he feels okay, wiping his eyes. "I wasn't expecting to cry, but I'm glad I did. I feel a little bit better and a lot less confused."

"Confusion is the hardest thing to overcome. Now, you can set course on your road to recovery."

"Yea, you're right." He heaves a deep sigh, a small smile gracing his features. "Any other words of wisdom?"

"Yes." He smiles. "Breathe."

Fitz snickers, inhaling and exhaling steadily. He continues this for a good thirty seconds. The weight simply lifting from his shoulders.

"There you go." He smiles. "Have you spoken to Liv yet?"

"Barely. She helped me with a case and made her way." He chuckles. "It isn't as bad as it sounds. We're just trying to be friends while maintaining our connection. We probably won't talk about it until we've both had enough time, but we _will_ talk."

"Good. As long as you two maintain that connection you'll get through this transitional phase with ease." He smiles, both moving to sit back down on the couch. "How is she?"

"She's managing as expected." He leans back against the couch. "That's all I know and that's all I need to know for now."

"Couldn't have said it any better."

Fitz smiles. "Now, enough of me and Olivia. Catch me up on all things you and Ryan. I better hear good things."

Danny chuckles. "That I can do."

As the two begin to discuss Danny and Ryan's relationship, a prying Mellie hides outside of the office, digesting the information she overheard.

**X**

"So, I think after we go out for lunch, I want to call Fitz and see what he's up to." A much happier Olivia says, proceeding to the living room dressed in a white Chloé festive cropped wool-blend jacket and a navy Max Mara cinese skirt with a pair of Burberry Dalmatian-print calf-hair pumps topped off with a Valextra Iside mini leather bag in hand, her side-parted, shoulder-length, lustrous, curly hair that bounces with each step and of course her engagement ring.

"How does that sound?" She asks, setting her bag on the chair, taking a long gander at Ryan who's dressed in a black Roberto Cavalli golden cage devoré jacket and tailored, black Raf Simmons slightly flary wool trousers with a pair of black Alexander McQueen patent-leather derby shoes topped off with his side-parted, shoulder length, sleek, wavy hair, gazing out of her apartment window at the cityscape.

"I think that would be a good idea." He turns to face her, a smile gracing his features. "You two need to spend some quality time together. It would help the healing process for sure and I'm sure it would be nice for you both to see each other for more than a few minutes." He chuckles, as does she. "You look amazing by the way."

"Thank you. So, do you." She compliments. "I'm shocked you don't have a bag with you. You usually always have one."

He snickers. "It's in the car. I tend to not carry it sometimes."

"Of course." She laughs, sitting on the back of the chair. "I think you're right though. It would be nice to see him. I miss him."

"Of course, you do." He smiles, moving to sit on the couch, crossing his legs. "You spent two months with him in Vermont. Going to sleep with him, waking up next to him. It makes sense that you miss him. He's a part of your life. A very constant, very consistent part of your life. Call him and set it up."

She smiles, a faint blush rushing to her cheeks. Although they're going through a rocky road, he still has an overwhelming effect over her. She likes it.

"Wait, you want me to call him now? While you're sitting _directly_ across from me."

"Why would you not?" He arches a brow. "It's not like you two are estranged from one another. You're still together just not together."

"How did you—?"

He points to the ring.

"Oh." She bursts into laughter. "Fine. I'll do it, but if I mess up, I'm blaming you and kicking you out of my apartment."

"You know damn well when it comes to Fitz you know all the right things to say."

"I hate you." She chuckles, playfulness prevalent in her voice as she reaches into her bag, pulling out her phone and immediately dialing up Fitz. It rings a few times before he answers.

"_Hey, Liv._" He says, cheerfulness prevalent in his voice. "_How are you?_"

"I'm doing better. Taking it one day at a time." She smiles, gaze shifting reflectively to nothing in particular to avoid Ryan's eyes. "How are you?"

"_I'm happy to hear that._" She can tell he's smiling. "_I'm doing a lot better than yesterday._" He answers truthfully. "_Now I'm just getting some paperwork done until the others arrive. We have a busy day today._"

"That's good. Do you need my help again or do you think you can handle it?" Obvious teasing. "Because I can cancel my lunch and stop by."

He laughs a hearty laugh. "_I think I can manage this one, but if I can't . . . make sure keep an ear out for your phone._" This makes her laugh. "_Who are you going to lunch with? Some __**hot**__ new bachelor on the scene._"

"Fitz." She chuckles. "I'm going to lunch with Ryan and then for dinner I was hoping that you would be available. I would like to see you for longer than a minute. Spend some time together."

"_I would love that._" He chuckles. "_I should be free by eight. Does that work for you? And tell Ryan I said hi._"

"Fitz says hi." She glances up at Ryan who mouths 'hi' back. "He said hi and yes, eight works perfect."

"_Great. I'll see you then._"

"See you then."

"_And Liv?_"

"Yeah?"

"_I love you_."

She smiles warmly. "I love you, too."

The call ends and she tosses her phone back into her purse, heaving a soft sigh, smile still gracing her features.

"Now that I _successfully_ passed your test, can we go eat now? I'm starving."

Ryan chuckles, moving to his feet. "_That_ we can do. Let's go."

**X**

Tears flow down his cheeks as he sits still on the couch, a picture of Olivia from her childhood days in hand. He feels nothing but regret regarding the way he raised her and after their last impromptu meeting in Vermont, he's sure he's never going to get her back. He doesn't even know why he went all the way to the Bahamas in hopes that Ryan of all people would help him when he's nothing but a cancer waiting in the darkest of the night.

As he falls deeper into his pit of despair, brought on by actions of his own, he's soon taken aback by a knock at his door. He's not expecting anyone, but he also doesn't reach for his gun. Instead, he sets the picture down on the coffee table, wipes his eyes and face with the arm of his shirt and moves to his feet, proceeding to the door. Upon reaching it, he takes a deep breath before opening it, surprised by who's on the other side.

"Mellie? What a pleasant surprise." He folds his arms across his chest. "Last time we talked you made it crystal clear that you want nothing to do with me."

"I still don't, but I overheard something, and I thought you should be the first to know."

His gaze wanders over her, but she doesn't falter. She's confident, a bit too confident. So, he decides to see what she wants.

"Do tell."

"Your daughter had a miscarriage." She blurts out without hesitation. "I overheard Fitz talking to Ryan's fiancé this morning when I was going to visit him."

The look upon Eli's face tells her he didn't know.

"Oh. You still haven't spoken to her?"

"She doesn't want anything to do with me. She made that very clear, but why are you here telling me that she had a miscarriage? Why did you feel the need?"

"Because she doesn't know that I know and she sure as hell wouldn't think that I'd tell _you_ of all people which means you can use this to get your daughter back."

She's already thought this through and as tempted as Eli is, he knows this isn't the way. He knows that this will ruin whatever can be salvaged of him and Olivia's relationship. And that's the one thing he can't risk. Not now. Not ever, but he plays along.

"And what do _you_ want, Mellie?"

"I want my life back. I want power. I want . . . Fitz." She steps closer to Eli, lips to his ear. "And I'm going to do whatever it takes to get what's rightfully mine. And if your daugh—"

He grips her arms and slams her into the door, eyes filled with nothing but anger. This scares her. He can hear her heart palpitating erratically, her breathing quickening in pace as her eyes never leave his.

"You will do no such thing!" He sneers. "Fitz is the love of my daughter's life and the two of them are going through the loss of their child and your only concern is yourself? Pathetic. And here I thought you needed a friend when you were being crucified, but it turns out you enjoy the attention."

"A spotlight is a spotlight." She swats his hands off her, straightening her red blazer. "And the holier than thou, I'm still her father act is played Eli. She will never come back around. And trust me when I say this, I will get what I want, and your daughter won't be able to stop me. One mention of her little incident will send her into cardiac arrest." She chuckles, hands moving to Eli's tie, tightening it. "Just you wait."

Without another word, Mellie proceeds to her car as Eli watches her.

"You won't win this war, Mellie! Not against me, not against Olivia. You will lose everything if you continue to show your ignorance and I can assure you . . . she _will_ make sure of that!"

**X**

He sits at his desk going through the numerous case files they've completed, a smile gracing his features. They've come so far at the Grant Foundation and he knows they'll be going even further for there's no ceiling to their growth. They're on fire and rightfully so. A lot of time went into the preparation of building this foundation and today, just like every other day, he's proud.

Shifting his attention to their current case: a young boy missing from his family, he reaches for the phone to begin making some calls only to be interrupted when Abby comes rushing into his office, the sound of her heels tapping quickly upon the marble floors.

"Fitz, uh, the president is here to see you." She informs quickly, attracting his attention. "I didn't know if you were busy or not, so I told him to wait."

He's in disbelief. "What? Did he say why?"

"No, sir. He said he needed to talk to you personally. Sounds like a very important matter."

"Send him in." He grabs the black folder off his desk, holding it out to her. "And you, Cyrus and Marcus need to take care of this. Can you do that for me?"

She grabs the folder and opens it, examining its contents before closing it, giving him an affirmative nod before disappearing from the office to inform the president that Fitz is ready to see him. On the other hand, Fitz quickly moves to his feet and walks to the front of his desk, making sure he's presentable as he mentally prepares himself for this unexpected meeting.

Without a moment's notice, President Briggs strolls into the office looking dapper as ever in a beige suite and white dress shoes, his hair cut perfectly and his million-dollar smile brightening up the office.

"President Grant, or is it Mr. Grant now?" He laughs, extending a hand.

Fitz shakes his hand with a firm grip, patting his shoulder with his free hand.

"You can call me either since you're our current president." He chuckles, motioning a hand to the couch where they both move to sit.

"So, how can I help you, Mr. President? I must say. I wasn't expecting you out of all people to come here."

"Why wouldn't I? You have one of the most elite team of colleagues I've ever met. You're dedicated, you're diligent, you're 'for the people' as your slogan said, you and your teams work ethic shines brighter than when you were in the White House and best of all, my son is _obsessed_ with Ryan and my daughter . . ." he chuckles, "she's _obsessed_ with Olivia. Are they here by any chance?"

"I appreciate your words, Mr. President." He grins a buoyant grin. "And not at the moment, no. They're out having lunch. I can call them if you want to—"

"No, no. I'll see them soon." He smiles. "How are you and Olivia by the way? Last I saw you two were in Vermont."

"We had to cut our trip short because there are people that needed us here and also because she suffered a miscarriage." He informs, "but she's as good as she can be as am I. We're both managing apart, but we plan to have dinner later so, I'm hoping we can talk more than we have."

"My condolences. Send her my love when you see her, and _you_ keep your head up." He places a hand upon Fitz's shoulder. "I know what that feels like because my wife had a miscarriage once."

Fitz nods imperceptibly. "I'm sorry to hear that." His brows furrow in sadness. "How did you two get past it?"

"The key is actually working together. Most couples think it would be best to go their separate ways and to try healing that way, but that only makes the pain worse because in retrospect neither party is healing. Trust me, we tried that." He chuckles. "Spend time together, go on dates, talk about life goals and dreams and anything else under the sun. You don't have to talk about the loss just yet, but I do recommend talking about what makes you happy. And if that doesn't work. Try couples' therapy."

Fitz takes it all in. Maybe him and Olivia did make a mistake when they agreed to separate but at the time, they didn't know it.

"I'll talk to her about it."

"You should, I think it would benefit you both. Being open with friends and family is different from being open with the one you love. It's much harder, but the relief that follows its worth it."

"Thank you for the advice, Mr. President." He smiles, digesting the information. "I really appreciate it."

"Call me Thomas when I'm outside of the White House." He chuckles. "And it's no problem at all. I like you two together and I want you two to heal and do what needs to be done just don't drift apart. That's not the way."

"Understood, Thomas." He smiles. "So, you never answered me when I asked how I could help you."

"Right." He heaves a soft sigh. "I get so carried away. It's been a long time since I've been able to just talk."

Fitz shakes his head. "Don't I know the feeling."

Thomas chuckles. "Before I get off track again, the reason why I'm here is because my daughters friend Danika Reed was drugged and sexually assaulted at a party." He motions a secret serviceman to enter the office with a white folder, taking it from him and holding it out to Fitz in which he takes and examines immediately.

"Everything you need to know about her is in there. I trust you and your team can find the asshole that did this?"

Closing the folder, Fitz returns his attention to Thomas. "You can count on us."

**X**

They sit across from one another at the Dirty Habit restaurant, enjoying their lunch outdoors.

"So, I was thinking that when I see Fitz tonight, I would bring to the table couples therapy." Olivia says, covering her mouth with a hand as she speaks. "Not that I think we need it, but just as an option. How do you feel about that?"

"I think that would be a good idea." Ryan answers. "Especially if things get too hard. Could be very beneficial."

She smiles, taking a napkin to her mouth, wiping gently. "You don't think it'll cause any unnecessary drama, do you? I don't have a bone in my body ready for that."

"No." He chuckles. "I think he'll understand. He's a good guy. Besides, I feel like at some point _all_ couples should go to couples' therapy even if they're doing good."

"Would you go? I can't see it because you and Danny are like the _it_ relationship."

"Thank you, but I did." He informs, crossing his legs. "We went the moment we left Vermont before we started traveling because of all the drama that had arose when I first came back to D.C. and I didn't want that to affect my relationship with him negatively."

"How was it?"

"Calm. Emotional." He grabs the stem of his wine glass, taking a sip of the red liquid. "I thought all the moments I had with him prior to therapy were moments I knew that I loved him, but during that process of talking to someone I didn't know and expressing myself . . . I realized mentally, spiritually and emotionally that he's the love of my life. And according to my therapist, he brings balance to my life. Where I lack, he makes up for, where he lacks, I make up for. A perfect puzzle piece so to speak. At least that's how he put it."

"How far do they dig? Because Fitz and I . . . we didn't start off like you and Danny." She chuckles, taking a forkful of salad to her mouth. "We have a lot of baggage. Throw on my miscarriage and . . . it worries me."

"They dig as deep as you allow but remember what I told you. Let your guard down. The moment you do . . . all the voices in your head causing you worry will be gone. Now me personally, I think it would be good for you, but that's a conversation you have to have with him."

"I feel obligated to take your advice." She chuckles, taking a sip of the red liquid. "Just off the fact that your relationship is so beautiful, and it was honest and open from the start. With Fitz, although still beautiful, there were _tons_ of complications."

"I can imagine. Knowing how you are and now knowing how he is, mixing that with how you two met, yeah, it would be a bumpy road for sure, but the good thing is that you made it through that storm. Now you just have to make it through this one."

"Do you think I can do it? Be honest." Her gaze narrows.

"I do." He answers honestly. "You're already talking calmly about your miscarriage with me and you know the issues that may plague you and Fitz in the future because there's still plenty of built up dirt under the rug that needs to be cleared. Just go in with an open mind and heart and remember that at the end of the day, you love each other because that'll get you through."

She smiles warmly. She's not one to talk about her issues to anyone she doesn't know, but couples therapy sounds like something they need. Not to mention, it's good to have her brother in her corner because believe it or not she looks up to him.

"Well, how's about a toast." She raises her glass, as does he. "To healing, love and—."

Ryan's phone rings, interrupting the moment, however the ringtone suggests that it's an emergency. Setting his glass down, he reaches into his pocket and pulls it out, answering it.

"Go."

"_The President needs our help_." Fitz informs. "_I need you and Olivia back here ASAP._"

"We're on the way."

The call ends and Ryan tosses a one hundred dollar bill onto the table.

"What is it?" Olivia asks, setting her glass down.

"The president. He needs our help."

**X**

"Danika Reed: the president's daughter's best friend was drugged and sexually assaulted at a party they attended a few nights ago." Fitz informs everyone as he strolls around the table in the conference room. "The reason why no one knew about it was because of the fear that was struck into Danika."

"How is she?" Olivia asks. "Have you spoken to her?"

"Briefly." He answers. "She's doing okay. She just wants us to find out who did this so she can move on with her life."

"So, where do we start?" Marcus asks.

"We can start by gettin a list of every male and female who was at that party last night."

"Already done." Ryan says, sliding a black folder across the table which Olivia grabs, opens and examines. "There was a total of twenty boys and fifteen girls, most of which the president's daughter knew by name."

"Five of those boys weren't supposed to be there." She notices. "The question is, how did they get there? Because I doubt for a second that partying with the president's daughter is open to the general public." She passes the folder to Fitz who walks behind her, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"Liv is right." Abby states further. "Who the hell are the five unaccounted boys and how did no one notice they were there?"

"It's a party." Marcus says. "People tend to find _other_ ways inside if someone of interest is in there."

"Which is why we should start by checking the security systems." Cyrus adds. "We need to know what time she was drugged."

"Hopefully those same cameras haven't been tampered with because they can be used to I.D. the perps as well." Danny states further. "_If_ they weren't smart. Also, investigate the secret servicemen that were supposed to be watching over them both."

"You don't think they would be a part of this, do you?" Fitz asks, taking his seat at the table.

"You could never be too sure." Danny answers. "It's happened before."

Fitz chuckles. "You're right." He sets the folder down. "Ryan and Danny, investigate the security footage and the secret servicemen and see what you can find. Marcus and Cyrus, start looking into the names on this list. Abby and Liv, I need you two to check on Danika and see if she needs anything. I think she would appreciate women being around her more than anything and see if your friends at QPA can find out anything."

With a collective nod, everyone begins to pack up their belongings, moving to their feet and heading out of the office. However, before Olivia can leave, Fitz grabs her by the hand, stopping her.

"Thank you for helping." He says with a smile, thumb rubbing the back of her hand. "I appreciate it, a lot."

"You don't have to thank me." She assures, a warm smile gracing her features. "It's where I would rather be."

He smiles. "Are we still on for dinner later? Might not be at a restaurant but we can eat here."

"Of course. I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later." He smiles. "Be careful."

She proceeds out of the office. "Aren't I always?"

**X**

She's confident, unstoppable even as she puts her plan to the test. After hearing about Olivia's miscarriage, Mellie decides to take matters into her own hands and attempt to take what she believes to be a sulking, out of mind, suffering from loss and despair Fitz from Olivia. Such a wild plan she conjured up from thin air, but Mellie will forever be Mellie.

Without Eli on her side, she has to play up what she believes to be her strengths. So, on her way to his office dressed in nothing but a pair of black, patent leather pumps and a black trench coat with nothing underneath, an unperturbed smile graves her features and her hair draped over her right shoulder to give her exposed neckline some shine, she rejoices.

She doesn't know that Fitz isn't in the emotional state she believes in to be in, an emotional state where she can take advantage. He's quite the opposite which makes her burst of courage and change of heart even more abysmal. Just a little while ago she was preaching to Marcus about how much she changed, but it's clear she hasn't.

Her heels tap slowly over the marble floors, hips swaying with a newfound vigor. She can see through the glass that he looks stressed, worried even and that makes her smile like never before. She picked the perfect time for no one has returned to the foundation yet, not even Olivia who was supposed to have been back so they could enjoy a meal and talk.

Checkmate.

Upon reaching the office, she knocks on the door, leaning against the doorframe, attracting his attention.

"Hi, Fitz."

"Mellie? What are you doing here?" His brows furrow, gaze wandering over her, wondering why she's dressed the way she is. "Everything okay?"

"I, uh." She enters the office, twiddling her thumbs as an act to keep him guessing. "Earlier today, I was coming to visit you to thank you again for helping me with the whole sextape scandal when I overheard you and Mr. Ford discussing Olivia's miscarriage." The mention turns Fitz's face sour. "And I just want to say that I'm so, so sorry for your loss. I can't even imagine how you feel right now."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"I . . . I wasn't, but that's how it seems." She heaves a soft sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Right." He leans back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair. "The people you should be thanking are Ryan and Danny. If it weren't for them taking on the case, you would still be going through that. And as far as Olivia's miscarriage, it's really none of your concern since I didn't bring the information to you, but I'll accept your apology. Anything else? Why are you dressed like that?"

She feels this is her moment, her moment to get back all that she lost so without hesitation, she unties the coat and slowly opens it, revealing her naked frame underneath causing Fitz to cover his eyes immediately, but not a moment fast enough.

"Mellie! What the hell?!"

"I figured if she can't give you what you want then you need to be with someone who can." She walks towards his desk. "I know how much you want a baby. A family." She leans over the desk, hands planted firmly upon the cool glass. "I can give you all of that."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why do you play these _childish_ games and cry wolf when they backfire?" He asks, voice filled with venom as he moves to his feet, proceeding to the door, keeping his back facing her. "You are a grown ass woman who at one point had _some type_ of moral coding embedded into your brain, but now all I can see is some desperate, sad, lonely, pathetic excuse for a woman."

"You know what's—?"

"I don't give a damn!" He yells, turning to face her, eyes fixated upon hers as she fixes herself up. "Olivia is the woman I love, the woman I have always loved and the woman I will _always_ love. Just because we're going through this trying time which you're attempting to take advantage of, doesn't mean she and I are over. You're so out of touch, you don't even realize how much she's changed. Not that you would considering she put the final nail in your coffin months ago." He spews without remorse. "You don't have any redeemable qualities and it's no wonder Marcus doesn't want anything to do with you. You're ridiculous and you need to leave."

"Or what?!" She asks, unable to respond with any insult due to the verbal attack she was bombarded with.

"_Or_, I'll make sure Olivia handles you the way she's been wanting to for years."

**X**

"Is there a way to recover the footage on the off-chance that it's been corrupted?" Ryan asks, folding his arms as he watches Danny access the security log. "I just want to be prepared for all possible contingencies."

"You always are, beautiful." He chuckles, as does Ryan. "But to answer your question, there is ways around it, but they take time and that's what we don't have too much of."

"True." He knows that to be a fact. "Hey, can I talk to you about something? It isn't about the case."

"Of course." He stops typing and turns to face Ryan, brows arched. "What's wrong?"

Ryan heaves a deep sigh, gaze shifting reflectively to nothing in particular. "This is one of those insecure moments where I feel like being back here is going to somehow, someway make things harder for you and me. We worked tremendously hard to get to where we are and although it was—"

"Hey, hey." He takes Ryan's hands into his own. "Nothing and no one will _ever_ take me away from you or you away from me. There is nothing that powerful to destroy what you and I have built with one another." He smiles reassuringly. "You know I love you too much for that and vice versa. And stop saying they're insecure moments, okay? You're just being honest, and I appreciate that more than—"

"Oh, my goodness." Ryan notices the video playing on the computer screen, showing one of the secret servicemen letting the five boys into the party via a secret entrance of the ballroom. "It was a setup."

"What?" Danny turns back to the computer, witnessing the ploy in action. "Shit. We need to find out who that guy is and alert the president."

**X**

A few hours have passed, and Olivia was back at the foundation, sitting across from Fitz in the conference room engaging in small talk while chowing down on their favorite Chinese takeout. They got the call from Ryan and Danny regarding the situation, but they didn't want to talk about that at the moment.

For the most part.

"How was Danika?" Fitz asks, taking a forkful of fried rice to his mouth.

"She reacted better when Abby and I showed up." She informs, her attention focused on the takeout menu box trying to decipher the ingredients. "I don't think she'll want to be around men any time soon, however."

"I don't blame her. It's sick what they did to her." His voice lowers in volume. "Hey."

She fixates her gaze upon him, setting the box down.

"Did I— when we first met."

She smiles, unsure. "On the campaign trail?"

"Yeah." He answers, setting his fork down, his ocean blues fixated upon her, trying to come up with the right way to ask her this question.

Her brows furrow. "What about it?"

"Was I—?" He clears his throat, stopping himself mid-sentence.

She chuckles. "What?"

"I don't know." He smiles a small, anxious smile. "Inappropriate?"

The question makes her shift in her seat, crossing her legs, folding her arms atop of her lap.

"You're asking if?"

"Yes." He answers. "I am."

"Really?" You're asking if you and I?"

"Did I cross the line?" His question brings a calmness to her features as she processes his question. She knows where it stems from, but she didn't expect him to ask, ever.

She finally shakes her head no. "No." Her answer brings him much relief. "That was different. We crossed that line together."

"Do you regret it?"

It takes her a moment, inhaling sharply as her gaze wanders around the conference room, releasing the inhaled breath.

"No." She chuckles, reaching a hand across the table, interlacing it with his. "And I'm sure you already know this, but I would cross that line again if we hadn't already."

He can't stop the smile from gracing his features, thumb rubbing the back of her hand. He's pleased to know that she doesn't feel he did too much in the past, that he didn't take advantage of her.

"I'm sorry, Livvie."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I should be. We lost a child and I don't know. I just feel like I should be sorry. And I know there's nothing I could've done, but I'm sorry that you had to experience that. You of all people don't deserve this." He assures. "And before you say it's not about who's deserving or undeserving just know that I said what I said."

She chuckles at his last statement, but more importantly, she's happy with his approach.

"I appreciate you for saying that. It means a lot to me. And I'm sorry, too. Because I know how much you wanted to be a new dad again. To experience our little Delilah growing up and you spoiling her to pieces."

"Me? How dare you?" He chuckles, taking in her words. She knows he appreciates them. "I think _you_ would be the one spoiling her."

"You're probably right." She bursts into a soft laughter, as does he. "This is nice. Talking to you. Not feeling so constricted or like I have to stay away from you to heal."

"I agree." He raises her hand to his lips, planting a soft kiss upon it. "So, what should we do?"

"I was thinking couples' therapy as well as us spending more time together. I don't want to be apart from you. It sucks."

"Trust me, I know." He smiles. "But we can do that. Whatever it takes for us to get over this hill although, we aren't doing too bad. I cried to Danny."

Relief. There's no fight, no questions, just them both taking the step forward to make life easier.

"I cried to Ryan." She chuckles. "It was needed."

"It was. And now you can cry with me."

"I'm pretty sure I will." She chuckles. "Are you ready for that?"

"I am." He answers wholeheartedly.

She smiles, taking a sip of her drink. "Good."

He heaves a deep sigh. "Before I forget, something happened when you were gone."

"What?" Her brows furrow.

"Mellie knows about the miscarriage. She came to the office a few hours ago and informed me that she had overheard Danny and I speaking about it when I was venting. Then she began spewing some nonsense about how she can give me what you can't, throwing herself at me with her coat open and everything just out. But of course, I shut that down."

This doesn't faze Olivia. Although she's still hurting and rightfully so, she refuses to let her, and Fitz's loss give anyone power.

"I know you did." She chuckles. "You have everything you need with me. You wouldn't _dare_ leave me for someone so . . . incomparable to me."

"You're absolutely right about that." He chuckles, although worried and not about Olivia. "So, what are you going to do?"

"She wants to see the bitch; I'm going to bring the bitch out."


	4. Good Form

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

They walk with a vengeance, their heads held high, the heels of their shoes tapping against the linoleum floors, their hips swaying ever so slightly as the fire in their eyes strike fear in those they pass as they make their way to pay a visit to the secret serviceman that took part in aiding the five young adults in their sexual assault against Danika Reed. With hardcore evidence, they have enough of it to take him and the boys that assaulted her down. And to think it only took everyone working together to achieve this.

Entering his office without a peep to the assistant, Olivia who's dressed in a black Alexander McQueen single-breasted ruffled-lapel crepe blazer and black high-rise pleated twill trousers from the same designer with a pair of white Levita 55 studded lizard-effect leather pumps carrying a blue Chloé C mini snake-effect leather cross-body bag in hand smiles confidently when she sees secret serviceman Dan Tally sitting behind his desk, tending to what appears to be an important phone call, motioning her to wait with a finger.

She does, but what Dan doesn't realize is that she's not alone. Right on cue after handling the assistant, Ryan enters the office and closes the door behind him dressed in a tailored, Fendi single-breasted virgin wool-twill blazer and two-tone virgin-wool twill trousers from the same designer with a pair of brown Alexander McQueen stud flame leather Oxford shoes and a Fendi FF coated-canvas pouch in hand, standing beside Olivia. The two of them together make Dan shift uncomfortably in his seat although they haven't said a word, so he tries his best to prolong the phone conversation that ended moments ago.

"He's stalling." Olivia points out, unnoticeable to Dan.

"And uncomfortable." Ryan states further. "He's sweating and the air conditioner is blasting."

"Shame." She chuckles. "While he plays pretend, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Mellie went to Fitz's office dressed in a trench coat with nothing underneath in hopes of getting back with him. She thought that because him and I are going through the loss of our unborn child that she could take advantage and get him back."

Ryan chuckles. "And where is this leading?"

"She mentioned to him that he should be with someone that can give him a family because she's _capable_ of doing that."

"Ah, she's plans to use that to back you into a corner because she thinks you're fragile." He glances over at her. "Are you going to take the bait?"

She chuckles shamelessly. "I took it the moment Fitz told me."

"So, what's running through that head of yours."

"I plan to have my words with her." She glances over at him. "I want you there."

"Consider it done." He says with a wink, both turning their attention to Dan who's finally done playing pretend, moving to his feet, their expressions returning to normal. "Mr. Tally, I'm sure you're—"

"I'm sorry Ms. Pope and Mr. Lewis." He buttons the lone button on his blazer. "I can't talk now. The president called me to his office, and I _cannot_ be late." He proceeds to the door. "I'm sure you both can understand."

With a smile upon his face, Ryan places a hand upon Dan's chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"We _can_ understand if it were true." He gently pushes him back. "However, you weren't talking to anyone. You were stalling because you already know why we're here."

"I don't know what you're talking about." His brows furrow in bewilderment.

Olivia chuckles, stepping closer to Dan, gaze wandering over him. _Pathetic_.

"Danika Reed knows what we're talking about." The mention of her name makes him swallow hard. "You are supposed to _protect_ and _serve_ The President of the United States, but instead you're helping your friends sexually assault teenage girls which goes against every single thing you stand for. You're a coward, right Ry? He's a coward, right?"

"Coward works, but I'm thinking more like miserably inadequate." Ryan answers. "Using what little power he has to take advantage of those with less. Danika may be the president's daughter's best friend, but it doesn't change the fact that if she were to testify against you today it would lead nowhere, do you know why, Dan?"

He stammers, attempting to utter something but nothing comes out.

"Why don't you tell him, Liv." Ryan folds his arms. "Since he's having a difficult time using his words."

And she does. "Because of the color of her skin. Her being the friend of the most powerful man on the planet's daughter doesn't mean anything. Do you know why?"

Dan doesn't answer. Not with his heart beating out of his chest.

"He doesn't." Ryan answers for him. "I think you should tell him."

"It's simple. If she were to take this public it would blow back onto the president simply because he's a black man in power who's doing more good than harm for everyone, making this world a little more inclusive to everyone. The republicans despise that, so they would think you're doing the world a favor. They would crucify her, making her out to be some unhinged, party girl looking for a come up no matter her background. She would be the girl that couldn't keep it in her pants. The girl that wanted to see new heights by latching onto the president's daughter. And you should know that I know this because the second previous president Fitzgerald Grant and my relationship got out, that's what they did to me. So, let's start again." She folds her arms across her chest. "Do you know why we're here?"

Dan is sweating bullets, gaze shifting between Ryan and Olivia. He knows the outcome of this will only lead to him losing everything and that's something he cannot do. His adrenaline pumps quickly through his veins, hands shaking, mouth like sandpaper. He sees the door and attempts to make a run towards it only to be detained by Ryan who without any effort, twists and bends his arm behind his back, kicking the back of his legs making him fall to his knees. The pain is excruciating.

Olivia chuckles, moving in front of Dan, placing a hand upon his face.

"Aiding those boys in sexual assaulting Danika Reed was the first mistake." Her hand whips across his face, leaving a red mark against his pale skin, a soft grunt falling from his lips. "The second mistake was thinking you could pull something like this over me and my brother." Her gaze shifts to Ryan, who bends Dan's arm even more, pulling sharp whimpers of pain from his lips. "The third and final mistake was thinking that you wouldn't get caught."

"Please!" Dan exclaims, begging. "Don't do this! I'll lose everything!"

"You should've thought about that before aiding and participating in a heinous act, Mr. Tally." Ryan says. "And now you'll be the man who gave up on his life goals and dreams because he wanted to assist and partake in sexually assault young women."

"I didn't touch her!" He counters.

Reaching into her purse, Olivia pulls out her phone and pulls up a video of Dan not only letting the boys in, but also joining in. That brings him to silence and shame as he tries to look away only to have his jaw gripped up by Olivia, forcing him to watch.

"This is the kind of man you are. This is the kind of man you will always be. And this is the kind of man you will be remembered as for the rest of your life." She scoffs. "The president has been made aware of your actions and taking effect immediately is your firing. Oh, and where you're going, I hope you have a lot of fun." She chuckles, sliding her purse into her bag. "Any last words, Ryan?" She asks, glancing at him.

He chuckles, leaning in, putting his lips to Dan's ear. "Don't drop the soap."

**X**

"We found the young boy missing from his family!" Abby informs, entering Fitz's office. "He's at a gas station just outside of the city."

"What?" Fitz's brows furrow as he moves to his feet, walking around the desk looking casually dapper in a white Ralph Lauren Purple Label polo bear-intarsia cashmere sweater and blue Burberry straight-leg distressed washed jeans with a pair of white Acne Studios Brady canvas trainers.

"How did he get there? How did you find him?"

"Turns out he was abducted during recess by his father." She holds out a folder in which he takes, opening and examining the contents immediately. "Him and the mother had a nasty divorce and she got full custody because he's been deemed unfit to be a provider. He suffers from alcoholism and he's partaken in some hardcore drug usage."

"Has he ever abused the child?" He looks up from the folder.

"No. Nothing mentioned about any abuse."

"Good. At least we know the father loves him enough to not put his hands on him. Still, this kind of behavior is toxic, and I can see why the judge ruled in the mother's favor." He closes the folder, setting it down on his desk. "What's the next step?"

"Marcus and Cyrus took a trip to get him. They'll be back momentarily. I also got word that Dan Tally felt the wrath of Ryan and Olivia and will now be expedited to prison. Liv is on her way back."

"Good." He smiles at the mention of her name. "Wait, why isn't Ryan coming back?"

"He's going to spend some time with Danny." She chuckles. "Says he'll be around later."

"He better be." He smiles. "I was hoping we could all have a drink to celebrate how well we've been doing and to show my appreciation for every single one of you for helping me make this a dream come true for me."

With her phone in hand, she types a message to Ryan and sends it. "I texted him. And I have to say that I'm glad you're still here doing what matters. You kept your word and now your actions are speaking for themselves."

"I couldn't let them down or myself. All they have is my word until proven that I will be there for them. It would be a shame to ruin that." He chuckles. "They trust me. They put their trust in me and I refuse to fail."

"With that attitude you'll succeed no matter what." She smiles, glancing up at him, phone vibrating. "I'm proud of you. And Ryan says he's down to celebrate."

"Perfect. Thank you." Her words warm him. "When Marcus and Cyrus return, I'll go and grab us a bottle of wine and a bottle of the strong stuff."

"Sounds good." She nods imperceptibly. "Can I ask you something? And I hope I'm not prying."

"Anything."

"How are you and Olivia holding up? I ask because she told Huck, Quinn and myself what happened though text." Her gaze softens. "I'm so sorry, Fitz."

"It's okay." He smiles, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "We're managing. Working together to heal. We may even try couples counseling."

Abby exhales softly, relieved. "I'm glad to hear that. You both have come so far."

"We have which is why we're willing to take the necessary steps so that we can get to where we need to be." He smiles softly, tucking his hands into his pockets. "We'll be okay with time. Thank you for your concern. Means a lot to me and I'm sure it means a lot to her as well."

"Of course." She smiles. "I would be a horrible friend if I didn't check in on you after she told me." She chuckles, as does he. "Do you need anything? Any help regarding any cases?"

"No, we're good right now." He assures. "There's a few but they don't require as much effort. I can handle those alone. I think they'd appreciate that."

"Okay." She smiles. "If you need anything just yell. I'm right down the hall."

"Will do." He smiles. "Thank you, Abby."

She makes her way out of the office, a smile gracing her features. "Don't mention it."

**X**

He unlocks the door to his apartment, the exhaustion weighing heavy on his shoulders as he enters, tossing his keys into the glass bowl on the bookshelf to the right of him and closing the door behind him. He doesn't even bother locking it and instead drops his bag to the floor and makes his way to the couch that Danny's sitting on who smiles warmly when he sees him.

"Hey, beautiful." He spreads his legs and pats his lap. "Come on. Come relax."

And he does. Stepping out of his shoes, he crawls onto the couch in between Danny's legs and plops down on him, his head resting against his chest, arms wrapping loosely around his waist. With a smile upon his features, Danny plants a kiss upon Ryan's temple, arms and legs wrapping around him keeping him secure. He can tell he's had a long day and wants to do nothing but alleviate that.

"How did it go?" He asks, gently rubbing Ryan's back.

"Good." He murmurs. "We got the son of a bitch. The president will be making a statement regarding the situation tomorrow morning."

"That's good." He smiles. "How are you?"

"Tired, but good. I just want to be here with you. No more work talk." He chuckles breathily. "How are you?"

"Of course." He nods imperceptibly, understanding. "I'm good. I spent the day going over future wedding destinations."

Ryan smiles, glancing up at him. "Really? What are some of the locations?"

"I'm not telling you." He chuckles. "I want you to be surprised."

Ryan kisses his teeth. "No fair."

"Hey, you put me in charge of the picking the destination when we started our vacation, remember?" He squeezes him gently, eliciting a soft chuckle. "So, I'm not telling you until everything is picked out and finalized."

"Fine." He heaves a soft sigh. "You won this round because that _was_ the plan, but I'm excited to see your choice."

Danny chuckles. "You'll love it, I promise. Have you picked a date? That'll help me narrow it down."

"Hmmm. I did actually. The same day you asked me." He bursts into laughter, bewilderment etched upon Danny's face. "You know I have to do everything the moment I'm asked. Organization is key."

Danny grins. "Well, bring your organized ass here and give me a kiss."

Shaking his head, a soft chuckle passing through his lips, Ryan moves to face-level, placing a hand upon Danny's face becoming lost in his grey eyes, thumb caressing his cheek. He smiles warmly as he leans in, kissing him passionately, feeling Danny's arms wrap around him tightly.

"You're the love of my life, Ryan Lewis." Danny murmurs against Ryan's lips, kissing him harder. "Never forget that."

**X**

"So, Abby tells me that you told her, Huck and Quinn what happened through text." Fitz says with a smile, passing Olivia the Italian dressing. "You don't think that was a _little_ insensitive?"

"No." She chuckles, adding a decent amount of dressing to her salad, setting the bottle on the table. "I think however I chose to express that is okay. Plus, I didn't want to repeat myself."

He understands. "Not even with me?"

"That's different." She smiles. "We haven't actually talked about it yet."

"Would you like to?" He arches a brow. "I didn't want to rush you, but I think it would help us start moving forward if we did."

"We can." She nods, taking a forkful of salad to her mouth. The floor is his.

"How are you holding up?" He inquires, leaning over the table, hands interlaced. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I try not to think about it too much while I'm working, but when I'm alone it hits me." She heaves soft sigh. "I try not to have moments around you because I don't want you to see me so broken up about it. It's one of those things where I feel like I'm doing something to alleviate the stresses you may feel or like I'm protecting you."

His heart hurts for her. He can understand why she would try to hide herself from him, but she doesn't have to. With a pained smile hanging on his lips, he reaches across the table, taking her hand in his.

"You don't have to hide that from me." And he means it. "We're going through something so painful and the last thing we need to be doing is keeping our feelings hidden away for that's only going to cause more hurt in the long run. Be open with me. I don't care if you have a thousand moments a day, have them because I will never, _ever_ make you feel wrong about doing so."

He got her. With a sharp inhale, she wraps her hand around his, eyes welling with the tears she's been holding back for some time. She hates to be vulnerable with him simply because he knows every single part of her, but right now he's what she needs. Moving to her feet, she walks around the conference room table, his gaze never leaving her. Upon reaching him, her tears fall and without a second wasted, he pulls her onto his lap, wrapping her tightly in his arms, her face buried against his neck.

She's begins to cry, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He's her anchor, her conduit and she knows it. She feels it. No longer keeping her emotions bottled up around him, she releases them onto him. Her pain, her sadness, her confusion rushing out of her and cascading over him and he gladly accepts them as his own emotions rush out of him, tears flowing down his cheeks as he holds her tighter. This is a moment they both needed, a moment without words, a moment to grieve.

The conversations they've had with Ryan and Danny can't compare to how they feel now that they're finally sharing a moment together that wasn't brought on or influenced by anything or anyone other than themselves. They're appreciative for the space they were given to vent, but between the two of them it's like nothing they've ever felt. A true moment of honesty, a moment that doesn't need to be explained with words or actions, but emotions. Their emotions.

This is a road neither of them expected to be on, but now that they are, they want to walk it together. They _need_ to walk it together for their strength lies in each other. Always has.

"I don't know where I would be without you." She murmurs shakily against his skin, "but just know that whether near or far I am very grateful for you, Fitz. And I may not say it all the time, but I am." She finally lifts her head, meeting his ocean blues. "We're in this together." She places a hand upon his face, thumb wiping away his tears. "Okay?"

He nods imperceptibly, reciprocating the soft gesture, gently wiping away her tears.

"We're in this together. Always."

"Always."

**X**

Sitting at the bar alone at Moreland's Tavern, Eli sips slowly from the glass of vodka in his hand, head hanging low while he waits for someone unexpected to show up after reaching out to them and practically begging them to. His mind races, not knowing where this conversation is going to go for the last time they were in each other's orbit, not too many words were exchanged, and he doesn't place the blame on anyone other than himself. He was in a dark space, and after being in it for so long, he's trying to make some type of amends for his actions, even if it doesn't lead him anywhere.

He would rather be at peace knowing he tried rather than despising himself for as long as he shall live knowing that he didn't try to mend what was severely broken.

Right on time, Donovan enters the tavern dressed in a black and white Balenciaga hourglass checked-wool blazer and white Bottega Veneta intrecciato wool-blend straight-leg trousers with a pair of grey Balenciaga crystal-embellished patent-leather Oxford shoes, spotting Eli at the bar by his lonesome. He doesn't look good. Heaving a soft sigh, shaking his head, he straightens out his lapel and proceeds to the bar. He didn't really know why he was called here, but he couldn't let the man grovel and beg over the phone sounding pathetic and weak. So, he's here and he's all ears.

"Eli." He pulls out a chair next to him, taking a seat next to the man who lifts his head at the sound of his voice. "I would ask how you are, but I frankly do not care. I want to know why you asked me to come here."

Straight to the point.

"Because . . . I want to apologize for my actions." He goes to take another sip of his drink but pushes the glass away from him. "I was wrong. Wrong for thinking that you were some cancer that came and took everything away from me. It was my fault. All you did was pick up the pieces of the mess I left behind and made it into something much greater. You have a wonderful woman; a very intelligent son and a half daughter that deserves the utmost best and I know you give them all that. Your best."

Donovan's brows furrow. This isn't the Eli he's used to dealing with. "Where is all this coming from? Just months ago, you wanted my son dead by your daughter's hands and you wanted nothing to do with Maya or me."

He's right to question him. Sounds sketchy, but Eli is living in his truth. A truth he realized he was unattached from for some time.

"It's coming from the truth." He says, voice unwavering. "I didn't call you here in hopes of manipulating you. You're too smart for that. I called you here because this needed to be said. Because _I_ am the cancer in everyone's life and I just want to try. Try to make it better whether this leads to forgiveness or not."

"So, you want to make amends with not only me, but my wife, my son and Olivia?"

"Yes."

Donovan chuckles. "Do you know how impossible that's going to be? They all despise you."

"And you?"

"I don't have any feelings towards you. I moved pass you trying to have my son killed. I realized you were just being pathetic, so in some weird way I showed you mercy, but they haven't."

"So, what should I do?"

"You and I will _never_ be that close to the point where I give you advice." He huffs, moving to his feet, fixing his lapel once again. "The best I can say is count your blessings for you're going to need every single one of them."

And with that, Donovan leaves the tavern and Eli behind.

**X**

"So, the reason why I wanted all of you here is because I wanted to celebrate our continued success as well as show my appreciate for each and every one of you because without you, the Grant Foundation wouldn't be possible." A much happier Fitz says as he walks around the conference room table, filling everyone's cups with their drink of choice.

"I could've done something extravagant, but I figured this would make it more personal." He sets the bottles down after filling his own glass with scotch.

"Well, the personal the better." Marcus says with a smile, raising his glass. "I'm happy to be a part of such a wonderful family who wants to do nothing other than change the world."

"I agree." Danny states further. "I didn't think I'd have a job after you left the office, so the fact that I'm still here speaks volumes of your character, Fitz. You've always looked out for me then and you're still doing it now."

"I'm happy to have you both." He smiles, grabbing his glass. "I'm happy to have all of you."

"So, does this mean we get a raise?" Cyrus asks, playfulness prevalent in his voice. "Because there's this really expensive car I want to buy for Tom and I."

Fitz chuckles as does everyone. "I think you can afford it. You were paid in _full_ for doing your job while I was in office. And you're getting paid in full now." He smiles, eliciting a hearty laugh from Cyrus. "How are you and Tom by the way? I haven't seen him around."

"We're in our bubble right now." He says, a faint blush rushing to his cheeks. "When we come out of it, we'll come around. I just want him to myself for the moment."

Danny chuckles in agreement. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Of course, you would agree." Abby chuckles, teasing him. "You took our precious Ryan away for _two_ whole months. And not just a city away, but around the world pretty much. I'll never forgive you."

Danny pouts in a light-hearted manner. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She chuckles. "You're keeping him happy. You wouldn't believe what he'd been texting me when you were away."

That piques his curiosity, a brow arched. "Tell me."

"Ah, ah, ah. Secrecy and solidarity are big between us. Can't tell you."

"It was worth a shot."

Everyone laughs, taking a sip of their drinks.

"And don't think we forgot about you, Fitz." Abby continues her teasing. "Taking our precious Olivia away. Locking her in Vermont for two months. How did you know if we all didn't want to be locked away there?"

Fitz couldn't hold back his laughter, moving to sit in his seat. He did kind of take Olivia away, but it was mutual. They would still be there if it weren't for the loss of their child, but he knows there's still hope for that on the horizon.

He can feel it.

"Hey, she wanted to be there as much as I wanted her there." His fingers tips against the glass. "You all could've stayed. The house is big as hell. We wouldn't have been in each other's way."

"I'm just kidding." She chuckles. "I think it was best that we left because it allowed each and every one of us to focus on our relationships. Sometimes, that's needed."

"Amen." They say collectively.

"Which brings us to you, Marcus." Cyrus turns slightly to face him. "Anyone special in your life?"

"I met someone a few nights ago." He answers with a nervous grin. "Her name is Layla. She's an African American congresswoman who has dreams of quitting her job and becoming a chef. I find that to be admirable and insanely cute. It hasn't been that long as said before, but I do enjoy spending time with her."

"That's good." Cyrus nods, pleased with Marcus's answer. Not that he had a choice. "I hope that she's the one you're looking for. You deserve happiness just like the rest of us."

"I appreciate it." He chuckled. "And last but certainly not least, Abby. You and David. You two doing good?"

"We are. After we left Vermont, things just aligned for us and although I get extremely insecure sometimes . . . he's always there for me to reassure me that he's not going anywhere. Something I'm not used to yet, but yeah, he makes me happy."

This is beautiful. Hearing how happy everyone is. It warms Fitz's heart who takes another sip of the brown liquid. And although him and Olivia are going through a trying time, he knows that in their hearts they're just as happy as their friends. To still have each other.

To still have a place they can call home.

"Wait a minute." Abby turns her attention to Fitz. "Where is Ryan and Olivia? You said they were going to be here."

Fitz chuckles. "They're still coming. They had to make a pit stop first. There's _one_ last thing they needed to do before the days end."

**X**

Her heels tap quickly over the porcelain floors, walking with haste and dedication as she makes her way to her office. It feels good to be back at work after her attempt to snag Fitz rock bottomed before it could take off. Still, that doesn't mean she won't stop trying. She misses the way things used to be before Olivia came into the picture which is odd considering they were never a match made in heaven. Only a match to further his political career which still didn't take off until Olivia got hold of him.

Be that as it may, she doesn't plan on stopping until she's back in the arms of the man she still loves. Convenient considering that the man isn't Marcus: the man she just asked to forgive her not too long ago. However, you can't expect someone to grow out of being a snake for its embedded into their moral compass so it's always back to the drawing board for her. Such a pitiful way to live a life that can be shaped into something much better, something more fruitful that's worth every experience, but she's Mellie.

Upon reaching her office, she opens the door and exhales softly, inhaling the scent of her office only to be taken aback when she gets a whiff of a fragrance she remembers vaguely. With a bag of Twizzlers in hand, Ryan spins around in the chair behind her desk, propping his feet up upon the corner of his, crossing his legs at the ankle as he takes a bite of the one he's holding. His presence shocks her. So much to the point where she can feel her heart physically dropping into the pit of her stomach.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She stammers. "You're not—"

"You know what I love, Mellie?" He asks, taking another bite of the Twizzler.

"Why are you—?"

"I love when people mind their own business."

The door slams behind her, startling her as she slowly turns around to be met by Olivia. She can feel her frigid gaze piercing through her, and it doesn't feel pleasant. This can only mean one thing.

She knows.

"I hear you've been very busy, Ms. Grant." She wastes no time getting to the point.

"Olivia, I—"

"You could give Fitz _everything_ that I can't, huh?" She approaches her, stopping a relatively safe distance away, arms folded. "What makes you think that you could even compare?" She chuckles, proceeding over to the window. "Your marriage was nothing but a frozen wasteland until I came along and got you both so _hot_ and _bothered_." She turns to face her. "The only thing is . . . I came out on the winning end. I got the guy; I got the life and you got nothing."

"Don't—"

Olivia raises a hand to stop her. "You're done talking. For years, you've done nothing but demean me. Calling me every whore in the book because you couldn't keep your man let alone screw him how he likes." She chuckles. "It's so funny to me. I used to think you despised me because I was a black woman who could do what you couldn't, but I now see you despised me because I'm everything Fitz wants, everything he needs and exactly where he needs to be."

Mellie's face drops and behind the desk, Ryan pops another Twizzler into his mouth. He's enjoying the destruction of Mellie. It's been a long time coming.

"You were the jealous wife who stood on the sidelines and allowed her husband to sleep with someone else. However, you eventually learned down the line that I was the _nucleus_ keeping you two in the same space and now that he's mine and happy you feel the need to slither your way back in. Why?" She waits for a moment, gaze wandering over Mellie.

"Because you assumed that Fitz and I were completely broken and shattered about the loss of our unborn child to the point of no return." She jabs a finger at her. "You thought you could use that sadness to _manipulate_ your way back into his graces by wearing a trench coat with nothing underneath it. As if he hasn't seen me in _plenty_ of those." She shakes her head, walking back over to the window. "I feel sorry for you. I really do."

Caught by surprise Mellie doesn't speak. She can't bring the words stuck in her throat to the surface. She wasn't supposed to find out.

"You were always the very _bitter_ other woman. And your disgusting habits of using someone's pain and suffering to get further in life is disgusting, but you know what's funny about to that?" She turns to face her. "You lost your son by my exiled father's hands and yet you use my miscarriage thinking that would get Fitz back."

"How is that funny?"

"Because you don't know Fitz and it shows." She chuckles, approaching her once again. "Let me make something _very_ clear, Ms. Grant. I am not the woman or bitch to test! Not now, not ever!" Her voice filled with venom. "I will lay you out in this office and go on about my happy existence if you ever think about disrespecting me, Fitz or our relationship ever again! Are we clear?"

Mellie takes a moment, rolling her neck, a soft huff slipping through her lips as her gaze lands upon Olivia's.

"You despicable b—"

There it is. The moment she's been waiting for since the dawn of time. She can feel her blood boiling, adrenaline rushing through her veins. Her gaze goes from frigid to flame in a matter of seconds and without any hesitation, not wanting Mellie to finish her sentence, Olivia's hand whips across Mellie's face.

The crack of skin contacting skin echoes off the walls. Vibrations of pain starts in her palm and spread all the way to her fingertips. Her palm is bright red, the same red mark that matches the one on Mellie's face who stares at Olivia with her eyes wide as her hand slowly lands upon her fire red cheek.

The disbelief etched upon Mellie's face speaks volumes. She never thought Olivia would ever lands on her, but damn was she wrong. Olivia then strikes her again, this time sending her to the floor. You would think she feels some kind of remorse, but she doesn't. Not one organ in her body produces guilt for her action.

A triumphant grin graces Olivia's features as Ryan moves to stand beside her, gaze fixated upon Mellie.

"How does it feel?" He asks, pulling another Twizzler from the bag.

She chuckles. "It feels right."

And with a flick of her hair, she whirls on her heel and marches out of the office with Ryan following suit. Not once looking back to see Mellie watch them leave.


	5. Steps

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

"So, Olivia and Fitz; are you happy? How does your relationship affect your level of joy?" Dr. Zeplar asks, her pen tapping against her yellow notepad that sits perfectly in her lap. "Take a moment to think about my questions."

Fitz clears his throat. "Can you elaborate?"

"Of course." She crosses her legs. "Happiness is a contradictory concept, both simple and complex in its own right. You may often feel comfortable with your significant other and may also experience many situations that bring about positive feelings, but it is important to ask yourself whether or not you are truly happy in the relationship and it is important for your partner to ask the same question as well." She informs.

"In many cases, people are together for a feeling of security." She continues. "They will choose to settle rather than pursuing someone who makes them happy out of fear that they won't be able to find the right person. This question is first on the list because sometimes, the most constructive outcome couples counseling can have is recognizing that it's better to pull the plug on something that's not working rather than wasting time on a relationship that one or both parties are not keen on maintaining." She takes notice of the couple stealing a quick glance at one another.

"On the other hand, we have couples who are too dependent on each other, and their problems may have too much of an impact on their happiness. Some couples may have an issue functioning on their own, which is another issue entirely and must be treated with care as individuals discover who they on their own and rediscover the relationship and independence of the self."

The room goes silent. Olivia taking Fitz's hand in her own, returning their attention to the relationship counselor.

"We're not having any issues in that department." She says, voice unwavering. "We're happy with one another, we don't depend on one another too much and we didn't lose who we are."

"We actually found ourselves." Fitz states further. "In the past, I had an issue with becoming too dependent on her which caused a lot of stress in our off again on-again relationship, but I've grown a lot, she's grown a lot. Separately and together. She's what I want."

Olivia smiles. "And he's what I want."

"Good." Dr. Zeplar nods. "Most of my patients have a hard time being straightforward when I ask those questions. They get nervous and shaken up, but you two remained solid." She starts jotting down a few things on the notepad. "What counseling questions do you hope aren't asked?" Her gaze returns to them.

"I'm okay with you asking anything." Fitz answers.

"I'm not." Olivia answers, attracting an indifferent gaze from Fitz.

"What are you not okay with me asking, Olivia?" Dr. Zeplar asks.

"About our past." She answers without hesitation. "And not because I'm afraid, but because I'm tired of focusing on the past. For once, I just want to talk about the now and the future."

"I respect your decision; however, some questions will be rooted in past tense, but surface level. Is that okay?"

"Yes." She nods imperceptibly.

"And Fitz, is that okay with you?"

"Of course." He says with a smile, giving Olivia's hand a squeeze.

"Okay." Dr. Zeplar smiles. "Why did you two chose today to come?"

"Because we want to make sure our relationship will be able to withstand any roadblocks." Fitz answers.

"And also, because I recently suffered from a miscarriage and we would like to move past this feeling of being stuck." Olivia states further, heaving a shaky sigh. "This loss has affected us both in different ways and although we've started to be more open with one another, it doesn't feel like we're making any progress."

"And why don't you feel any progress has been made?"

Olivia swallows hard. "It's just tons of crying and saying the same things we've been saying to each other just in different ways. It doesn't feel like a step forward."

Dr. Zeplar writes a few notes on the pad. "And Fitz, how do you feel about what she said?"

"I feel like letting those emotions out is progress." He answers, voice unwavering. "However, it does start to feel stagnant."

A soft hum can be heard as she returns her attention to the couple.

"To me, it seems like you both want to move forward which is good. The only issue is that you're seeing things in black and white. Expecting a certain light to go off in your brains so you could follow that direction to heal, but that won't work." She clears her throat. "You're in the gray area. You're in the area of uncertainty and that's okay because you lost a child which I am deeply sorry for."

"Thank you." They say simultaneously, trying to wrap their minds around her words which she notices.

"Don't think about it too much." She states. "Overthinking will only lead to more complications down the road. Try to think about why this moment can be a happy one." Her words bring indifference to their faces. "A loss is also a gain. Once you figure out a way through the pain, there's a small glimmer at the end of the road. What that means is completely up to you."

Olivia and Fitz have never done the therapy thing, so this was new for them, but they are receptive to what Dr. Zeplar is saying to them. They notice her writing down more notes on her notepad before looking back up at them.

"Olivia, tell me how this experience has made you feel. Be completely transparent with me. None of the skills you use outside of these walls are necessary."

Her gaze wanders around the room landing on a snow globe upon the glass shelf behind the Dr's desk. She doesn't rush to answer but instead, she takes time to think about how she truly feels. Her hand never leaving Fitz's.

"I feel . . . stuck. Like I'm constantly suffocating and there's no air to breathe. For as long as I've been in a relationship with Fitz, sometimes off and on, that never stopped me from wanting to start a family with him. It was a conversation we had years ago, and I've always kept it close to my heart. And when it finally happened, I was so thrilled to be a mom." She smiles a sad smile. "And then life happened and took it all away." Her voice cracks, "but, but I also feel alive. Like there's something on the horizon for Fitz and I and that's what confuses me. I don't know which way to go. Do I follow this path of hurt and overwhelming sadness or do I turn back around and start anew?"

Dr. Zeplar and Fitz both listen intently.

"When you say start anew, what do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean starting a new chapter of life. A chapter where regardless of this sadness, I can still be happy because not only do I have an amazing fiancé, I have wonderful friends, the brother I've always needed, I reconnected with my mom a while ago and now we talk every day. I've even found solace in her husband. He's what my father should've been to me." She returns her gaze to Dr. Zeplar. "I have so much to be happy about. So much I'm grateful for . . . and yet I can't find my way to live in that moment."

"It takes time, Olivia. You're used to quick results so you expect this to be a one and done situation and that's what it will never be. Take it all in, but don't let it change who you are, who you want to be and what you want to have with your fiancé which leads me to you, Fitz. How has this experience made you feel?"

"It hurts. I've always wanted kids with Olivia so to lose one after everything we've been through is a lot to take in, but mainly, my pain comes from the pain I know she feels. I know her. I know how she processes everything— how she handles extremities. And with that I know it isn't easy. I know she's having the hardest time. She had a child growing inside her and now she doesn't. There's no fixing or handling that. There's only dealing with the aftermath. But I'm here for her as much as I can be— as much as she'll allow me to be. She knows that."

"And Olivia, are you receptive to Fitz's care for you?"

"Sometimes." She says truthfully. "Sometimes I push him away because I feel like I'm sparing him or shielding him from pain. I don't like him to see me weak, but even when I'm not receptive, I'm appreciative just knowing that he's here for me whenever I need him. He recently told me to start being open with him."

"And has she, Fitz?"

"She has." He nods imperceptibly. "Sometimes she'll say something other times we'll just sit in silence, embracing one another."

"That's good." Dr. Zeplar smiles. "It seems to me that you're actually working together through this unfortunate circumstance. That's key."

Olivia smiles. "We're trying our best." She glances over at Fitz who smiles back at her, bringing her hand to his mouth, planting a soft kiss upon it.

"That's all you can do. However, I must ask. What is your relationship forecast for both now and the future? Think about everything you've been through before answering."

"That's actually an easy one." Olivia answers quickly. She doesn't need to think about it. It's clear in her heart. "Now, I think the focus is to wade through the pain so that we can rebuild and start anew. Not that the foundation of our relationship has been broken, it just shifted a bit. For the future, I would like to experience motherhood. I would like to officially be Mrs. Pope-Grant. And I just want to be happy. Doing what I love with the people I love."

Dr. Zeplar smiles, closing her notepad. "And Fitz?"

"She honestly hit the nail on the head and I'm not just saying that." He chuckles, as does everyone else. "Now, we have to figure out a way to move forward. Together that will be easier. For the future, I do plan on marrying her so that she can be my wife. And like she said, just being happy and doing what I love with the people I love. Oh, and I would love for her to become a mother to something we created together."

"Admirable." She smiles. "I have to say, you two surprised me. I wasn't expecting this to go so smoothly but it's very clear that you two are on the same page. Most couples that come in here aren't."

"Are you sure there isn't anything we need to work on or discuss?" Fitz asks.

"No. Besides, you got the answers you were looking for. I can tell." She chuckles. "You communicate with each other and although it's not perfect, you still see results. You aren't too dependent on one another and best of all, you're open to the possibilities of the future. The only thing I would recommend is doing more activities together and I don't mean work. Spend quality time together that isn't overshadowed by the pain within you both."

"We're really okay?" Olivia asks in disbelief.

"You're as normal as can be."

**X**

His eyes flutter open as the sound of his phone vibrating across the nightstand wakes him from his slumber. He can't recall how he got into bed but judging by the warmth that is Danny encasing his entirety he knows for certain it was him. Heaving a soft sigh, he pushes himself up, using his arm as support, careful not to wake Danny as he grabs his phone, answering it.

"Liv?" He asks, sleep still prevalent in his voice. "Is everything okay?"

"_Everything is . . . good._" She answers. "_Did I wake you?_"

"You did, but you're family." He chuckles. "So, it's okay." He lies back down, speaking in a hushed tone. "Besides, I'm assuming you're calling me to talk about your first session."

"_I kind of hate that you know me._" She chuckles, as does he, teasing him. "_I am, and I have to say that I feel a lot better. I didn't feel like she was being condescending or trying to undermine my feelings. She understood and she let Fitz and I know that we're actually doing better than what we thought._"

"That's good. Most couples come to realize that they're on the right path. A very rare case I'd say, but it happens." He smiles. "It makes me happy to know that you took the initiative and made that moment happen for you two. You did something that isn't necessarily your comfort zone to assure that you'd have a brighter future and if _that's_ not formidable I don't know what is."

His words make her smile a buoyant smile. If it weren't for him mentioning couple's therapy, she probably wouldn't have done it, but she did and she feels damn good, accomplished.

"_Thank you. It means a lot to know that you support me this much after everything I put you through._" She chuckles. "_And I know that's the past and I didn't put you through anything that you couldn't handle, but I'm grateful for you, Ry. Having you as a brother has been such a heartwarming experience._"

"And we will continue to have that experience for I am _just_ as grateful." And he is. "From the moment we met to now, I have learned so much from you and it's not just your work ethic, dedication, precision, intellect or your sharp tongue. It's more so your actions. You never really say, but you always do and although I always do as well, I'm finding new ways to act especially when it comes to my relationship. And _that's_ the truth."

"_It means the world to me that I'm able to be a teacher of some sort without really being a teacher and having those same qualities and energies reciprocated._" She heaves a soft sigh. "_I'm sure we can be here all day expressing to one another what we've learned, so I'll just say this: thank you for coming into my life and being the antithesis of who I was because without you . . . I would still be on that downward spiral. I wouldn't have saw the need to change. And I know I thank you for that often, but I was in such a dark place and I never would've made it out it weren't for you because you were the nucleus that brought everyone together._"

"I did what I felt was necessary to save a woman in need." He smiles, tears welling in his eyes. "I couldn't watch you fall, even if I was the one that had to push you." He chuckles, as does she. "You're family. Always have been, always will be and no matter what happens know that I will always have your back just like I know you have mine."

"_I love you, Ry._"

"I love you, too, Liv." He quickly wipes his eyes. "So, before I get mushy, how's Fitz doing?"

She bursts into a soft laughter. She knows the feeling. "_Fitz is good. He's making breakfast now, so I decided to call you while he figures that out._"

He snickers. "Chile, if you don't teach that man how to cook right."

"_I like to watch him make sense of it all._" She chuckles. "_He's completely dedicated, and it shows every time. He doesn't do a bad job though. I promise._"

"Blink once if you're safe. Blink twice if you're being held against your will."

The phone goes silent before they burst into a hearty laughter, Ryan a bit quieter not wanting to wake Danny who stirs a bit in his sleep.

"_I can't stand you, bye!_" She exclaims playfully, "_but before I let you go, I wanted to see if you and Danny would like to come over for dinner tonight? It's been some time since we sat down together._"

"We would love to. Do we need to bring anything?"

"_Yes, actually. There is one thing you can bring._"

"Anything. You name it."

"_A 1961_ _**Château Canon-La Gaffelière**__._"

"So, you _do_ have taste in fine wine." He chuckles, the sound of her sucking her teeth passing through the speaker at his remark. "I'll do you one better. I'll bring you a crate full."

"_You know, I think this is going to be a wonderful brother-sister relationship._"

He smiles warmly. "I couldn't agree more."

"_See you two tonight. Breakfast is __**finally**__ done._"

"See you in few. Don't die before I get there."

His words make them laugh.

"_Bye, Ryan._"

"Bye, Liv."

And just like that the call ends and Ryan places his phone back on the nightstand. It's always nice talking to Olivia. He's indeed the proudest brother ever. Shifting positions so that he's lying on his side, he then feels Danny pull him closer, peppering his temple in slow kisses that make his stomach flutter with butterflies. Still to this day, Danny has a way of making Ryan soft with the simplest of action.

"Is everything okay?" Danny asks in a whisper.

"Yeah." An ebullient smile graces his features, burying his face against Danny's chest. "Everything is perfect."

**X**

Sitting on a bench a few blocks away from the White House in Lafayette Square Park, Eli sips hot chocolate from the warm mug cradled in his hands. He received a call from someone unexpected and was told to meet in this location, so he did. Uncertain of how this meeting was going to go or what the outcome would be, he put all his doubts in the back of his mind and relaxed because what's going to happen will happen whether he wants it to or not.

Wrapped in an all-white Moncler bouregreg faux-shearling overlay quilted coat with the heels of her white Gianvito Rossi Melissa 85 knee-high suede boots tapping quickly over the pavement, hair blowing in the brisk wind, Maya approaches Eli with a very stern expression etched upon her face. He's the last person she wants to see, but thanks to a little convincing from Donovan, she decided to see what the man himself wanted. After all, she loves a good joke.

"What's this about, Eli?" She wastes no time asking, standing a few feet away from him. "Is this some sick joke? You've suddenly seen the light and now you want back in?"

"I don't want back in." He answers. "I just want to live a happy life. I was a morally wrong person. I was fucked up. A part of me still is. But I didn't call Donovan to get back in your good graces. I called him because he deserved an apology as do you, as does Ryan and as does Olivia."

This wasn't the Eli she was used to dealing with. He looks horrible, although calm. And his eyes. His eyes show sorrow for the first time since she's known him, and it rattles her core a bit.

"So, you're _finally_ trying to make amends for all the bad shit you've done?"

"I'm trying, yes." He nods imperceptibly, taking a sip of the brown liquid. "I can't continue to live a life of frigidness. It's not fun nor is it healthy."

She chuckles, folding her arms across her chest. "You should've realized this years ago. Not even for me but for Olivia. And now look, you're still outcasted from her life. _You're_ in the dark and it doesn't feel as good as you thought it would . . . does it?"

"It doesn't."

"Then why try to push her to a fate such as this?" She arches a brow. "Forget apologizing to me. I don't need it. My concern is Olivia. The child we had together. And Ryan. The son I had with Donovan. You wanted them two to hate each other from jump, so you put the bug into her ear and made her jump face first off the cliff. You didn't even think about how it would affect her or him, you just—"

"Because I was a coward. Afraid to stand on my own two feet because I knew that once Olivia found out the truth about having a _real_ brother, I would lose her forever and look . . . she wants nothing to do with me." He leans back against the bench.

"I deserve it. I know. And if I could take it all back I would. And not just the situation with Ryan or me grooming her to become what I was, but everything prior. I was a horrible father to her. I thought my ways were superior and I didn't listen to her. Instead, I controlled her and turned her into some power hungry—"

"Bitch." She finishes for him. "It's okay, you can say it in this case."

"Bitch." He heaves a deep sigh, voice trailing off. "I just— I wish I could take it all back, Maya."

"That's the thing about karma, Eli." She huffs. "It always comes back to bite you in the ass."

**X**

Heavy breathing and muffled moans fill the room as Ryan and Danny work to bring each other to climax. The inescapable pleasure washing over them, pushing them closer to the edge of exhaustion as their bodies collide in a way that they haven't since their return to D.C. With their bodies intertwined, Danny on top of Ryan, hands pressing his into the mattress, he gazes down at Ryan with parted, reddened lips, watching him go through the motions as he rolls his hips steadily into him, cock diving deep inside of him.

The feeling alone is enough to pull a plethora of moans from Ryan's lips as his legs trail down Danny's thighs, hands gripping tighter as he arches his back, giving Danny more control over him wanting nothing more than to feel him like he's never felt before. A soft groan falls through Danny's lips when he feels Ryan's warmth constricting around him, inviting him, urging him to release the pent-up tension rummaging through his body. There no feeling like it, but he keeps going, hips gradually increasing in speed.

With a sharp moan, Ryan's lips collide with Danny's and the two engage in a passionate kiss, both fighting for control as Danny's movements become more calculated and precise. Each thrust breaks Ryan down, pushing him even closer to the edge eliciting soft whimpers from his lips. This eggs Danny on, shivers rushing down his spine as he picks up the pace wanting Ryan to feel every single inch of him. Wanting him to feel nothing but the unyielding love he has for him as he finds himself getting closer.

Breaking a hand free from Danny's grip, Ryan places it upon the nape of Danny's neck, kissing him even harder. He's completely immersed into the moment, hips rolling to meet Danny's quick, calculated and precise movements. This elicits a loud, throaty groan from Danny, followed by his release flowing into Ryan. He didn't expect to cum so soon, but it was ineluctable, and he didn't mind it one bit, however, he wasn't finished. Not until Ryan rides the same exact wave of pleasure he's riding now.

"Just like that, baby." He murmurs against Ryan's lips, keeping his hips still as Ryan takes control. "Don't stop."

And he doesn't. He keeps up his movements, legs wrapping tightly around Danny's thighs as he gazes into his eyes. He can see his movements causing great pleasure to him, pushing him past the point of exhaustion and orgasm and that satisfies him like never before. His faint groans, the subtle movement of his hips still allowing Ryan to be in control is a sight so beautiful to Ryan who whimpers erratically. He's fighting the urge to let himself go and Danny knows this, but he allows him to take his cock how he pleases.

Intertwining their hands once more, Ryan kisses Danny with a feverish passion, releasing the moans trapped within his throat into Danny's mouth, grip tightening. He works his hips, rolling them steadily whilst rutting them along the length of Danny's still throbbing cock that's edging towards another release and Ryan can feel it all. With parted lips, he has no choice but to stop himself from kissing Danny for his release is near. Danny groans softly, burying his face against Ryan's neck, sucking his warmth.

This is it. He can't hold himself back any longer. He manages to break his hands free from Danny's grasp, now gripping aimlessly at the flesh upon his back. He's completely consumed with Danny, eyes rolling into his head as each part of his body tenses up. At this point, knowing that Ryan's on the edge of his orgasm, Danny begins thrusting again, hard. The sound of their skin slapping against each other's as Ryan's cries of sheer pleasure play like music to Danny's ears, muffled groans leaving his lips.

Danny's groans cascade over him like the purest of waterfalls, leaving his body with no other choice. With his back arched, digits pressed into Danny's broad back, Ryan moans out, releasing himself between their clashing bodies. However, Danny doesn't stop. He continues his movements, his thrusts becoming less hard and more focused. He wasn't finished and he damn sure wasn't finished with Ryan. Lifting his head from Ryan's neck, he gazes into his narrowed eyes with a smile.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Mr. Lewis, but you are _not_ leaving this bed until it's time to go." He leans in, planting a kiss upon Ryan's lips, glancing down at the aftermath then back to his eyes. "I need to ravage you as much as I can."

Ryan chuckles, hands now caressing Danny's back. "Are you sure you have enough juice left, Mr. Ford? Batteries tend to _lose_ power after a while."

"You underestimate my energizer bunny qualities, baby." He chuckles, as does Ryan, kissing him once more. "I need you."

Quickly, Ryan rolls on top of Danny, eliciting a soft groan from their lips as he straddles him, making sure to keep his cock inside of him, hands planted firmly upon Danny's chest as Danny's hands move to Ryan waist, thumbs rubbing in circles.

"Show me how much."

**X**

After the altercation with Olivia, Mellie sits on her couch gazing emotionlessly at the TV. Her hair unkempt, the red mark on her face still very much visible, bruising. She's fallen so far and so hard. On one had she was flabbergasted that Olivia could possess the will to hit her, but on the other hand, she deserved it. Everything everyone has said about her has turned out to be true. Still, she's ignorant, she has a blatant disregard for anyone other than herself, she's an insecure, oblivious, silver-spoon fed, stick up her ass woman and she didn't change at all. Maybe this is karma for all the bad she's done. Maybe this is karma for her lack of respect and understanding. Be that as it may, she's in a tough place.

She lost Marcus. After trying to win back Fitz in the most cretinous way, she lost him, too. Olivia surely wants nothing to do with her and Ryan, that's a lost cause for sure. Everyone she considered to be her friend abandoned her and rightfully so. She's not right. She hasn't grown, she hasn't made amends for her actions, she just continues to add on to the pile of mess building under the rug which is why she's in the place she's in now. And it was all caused by her hands. Had she not tried to corner and tame Olivia she would still have some of her dignity. Had she not been lacking knowledge or awareness in general; she would still have a career. And had she not burned all her bridges; she would still have friends.

Now she's alone.

Alone in a world where having those friends can keep you sane. Keep you from losing your sense of self.

She has none of that.

**X**

"I forgot to tell you that Ryan and Danny are coming over for dinner. I invited them." Olivia murmurs, head resting upon Fitz lap as his fingers run through her hair. The two of them relaxing on the couch, watching _Dirty Dancing_.

"Is that okay?"

"Of course." He smiles. "It'll be nice to see them again. Plus, this is _your_ apartment. You can do whatever you—"

"It's _our_ apartment until we find something that suits both of our needs." She chuckles. "So, I have to make sure it's okay with you."

"It is." He appreciates the gesture. "I don't mind them coming over. What time?"

"I didn't give them one, but it'll most likely be the same time we had dinner that one night we all gathered."

He looks down at his watch. "Few more hours."

"Yeah, so we need to find something to make." She chuckles. "Unless you wanna eat breakfast food again."

"Breakfast food is always good." He chuckles. "We have a chicken in there. We can make that with some cut up potatoes, broccoli and your _delicious_ cornbread."

"That sounds perfect." She smiles. "And I agree with you. Breakfast food never gets old."

"It doesn't." It goes silent for a moment. "So, how do you feel after our first session?"

"I think it was eventful. Very informative. We spoke, she took everything in and then gave us the _right_ answer. Made me feel . . . hopeful." She smiles warmly. "What about you?"

"I do feel like we learned a lot." He says in agreement. "I think that she gave us a lot of breathing room to express ourselves and like you said she made her assessments and delivered the right answer. Gave me a new perspective on our relationship and where we're going."

"Where do you think we're going?"

"A much better place than the one we're in now." He smiles, glancing down at her. "I think now we're just wading through the pain, but we're not letting it control or stop us from moving forward."

"I agree." She shifts positions so that her back was facing the TV and her face is facing his abdomen, glancing up at him. "Do you think that we're normal as she said we were?"

"I do." He nods imperceptibly. "I think that we're handling it like anyone else would, but the only difference is that we're doing it together."

"I agree." She places a hand upon his chest, fingers becoming familiar with the muscles bulging out of his white t-shirt. "I love doing things together."

Something about the tone of her voice and her gentle touch makes his blood rush to a place it hasn't been in some time. He knows she can tell because of the thin fabric of his pajama pants leaves little hidden.

"Livvie. . ."

"Don't you miss doing things together, Fitz?" She asks as her gaze wanders to his crotch. She can see his bulge forming and she doesn't resist the urge to touch it, fingers grazing along the length, eliciting a soft groan from his chest.

"You don't have to—"

"Answer the question, baby."

Baby. His favorite pet name. "Yes." His head falls back against the couch, hand now gently gripping her hair.

She doesn't know where this energy came from, but she doesn't push it away. Wanting to see him, she slowly unbuttoned the lone button of his pajama pants and slipped her hand inside, wrapping her fingers around his rock-hard cock. This elicits another groan, but this time from his chest as he spreads his legs a little more. Her hand feels so good. He didn't think they'd ever get to this point again and yet here they are. The tension so palpable it can be cut with a knife.

Steadily, she begins to pump his cock, loving the fact that he's already so hard for her. His hips begin to buck into her hand, matching her speed and they keep it up for a little while, but he wants more. They both do.

Carefully, she pulls his cock through the hole of his pajama pants and brushes it across her lips. He goes to intervene, to tell her that she's doesn't have to please him in this way, but when his eyes meet hers, he's stuck. That fire, it's back and brighter than before. She wins. Repositioning herself, she moves onto her stomach, teasing the head of his engorged cock with her fingertips, pulling soft groans from his lips. Wanting to taste him, she opens her mouth and swirls her tongue around him.

"Fuck . . ." He groans, eager to have all of her, but he doesn't push, allowing her to set the desired pace.

His moans always made her wet. As she began a slow descent to take his cock into her mouth, she grabs his hand from her head and places it upon her pussy. Her slick folds covering his fingers in her juices through her panties. This makes him even harder. She finds a rhythm that works for her. Due to the subtle curve of his cock, she couldn't take all of him right then, but she takes enough of him to make him groan louder than he expected, his hips gently rutting to meet her movements.

She removes her hand and places it upon his chest, the other upon his thigh. She didn't need the support anymore as her head bobs up and down his length eliciting a plethora of quickened breaths and low moans from his lips. She's working him to perfection, but now it's his turn. With his fingers rubbing her slick folds, he pushes her panties to the side and starts to massage her clit with his thumb while using two fingers to tease her folds. This action pulls a sharp whimper from her lips.

Still sucking him, she rolls her hips into his fingers. He knows what this means. She's eager too, so he gives her what she wants and pushes his two fingers inside of her. The warmth and wetness instantly captivating him, both moaning and groaning in sync. He just started and she already feels herself about to cum. She holds it together, though still sucking his cock. He admires her vigor, never once experiencing this side of her, but he loves it. And ultimately, he craves it like never before.

With a soft yet sharp moan, she comes off his cock, wrapping a hand around it and pumping it slowly, gaze now fixated upon his. She smiles up at him, watching him go through the motions of pleasure. He opens to mouth to speak but only long, drawn out moans fall from his lips. She has him where she wants him just like he has her where he wants her. Moving to sit on her haunches, she straddles him, lining his cock up with her entrance, teasing the head of his cock with her fingers.

His hands rub up her body, soft groans falling from his lips as he takes her hardened nipples between his fingers, massaging them. With her head falling back, soft moans fall from her lips, hips moving against his as she continues to tease him. So much unyielding pleasure coursing through them that it's hard to stop the inevitable, but they continue on. She begins to rub his cock against her folds, their moans gradually increasing in volume as their want for one another is amplified.

He buries his face into her breast, kissing and sucking them through her shirt. Although there's no direct skin contact, it feels the same to them. She hisses softly, lifting her hips to push his cock inside of her, but he quickly palms her ass and lifts her to his face, burying his face in between her thighs, tongue diving into her moist folds, eliciting a sharp moan from her lips as her hands move to his head, fingers tangled in his curls. He has to taste her nectar before losing himself inside of it.

Her moans become more frequent. She can feel herself losing hold over her body as he works her pussy to perfection. The precise movements of his tongue catering to her depths and her clit, she's bound to cum in his mouth. He knows this, so he goes harder, feeling her back arch and her hips roll harder against his face. She hasn't even touched him since tasting her and he's at this peak. His cock throbbing, a trail of pre cum flowing down his length and it doesn't stop.

He needs her and she needs him, and they both needed to do express that before they dive off the cliff and miss their opportunity. With a deep groan rumbling from his chest that shakes her entirety, he removes his face from her folds, licks his lips tasting the remnants of her nectar and lowers her onto his cock. Incredible. The warmth, the wetness, the constriction. He's one again at home and they can both feel it as they moan out in sync, her hands wrapping around his neck.

Their eyes meet and he begins to thrust into her, each thrust pulling moans from their lips. Her hips roll against his, matching the fervor of his thrust. They keep this pace up, every nerve in their body exploding as they ride the wave to paradise. They don't look away, falling deeper in love with one another all over again, mending their brokenness. The love is still here as is hope. It's not the end for the life they wanted, but maybe the beginning. The fresh start they've always wanted.

Their moans increase in volume, bodies tensing, her hands tightening around his neck as his tightens around her rear. There's nowhere else to go and they're more than okay with that. They're on the edge and with their heads falling back and their cries of pleasure burning the atmosphere they release themselves. He fills her with his warmth, holding her close to him as she covers him and his cock in her sweet nectar before resting her forehead against his, kissing him deeply.

"I love you, Fitz." She whispers. "I'll never stop."

"Neither will I, Livvie." He responds, sucking her lips. "Neither will I."

They smile softly and attempt to kiss one another again, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I forgot they were coming." She chuckles. "Shit."

* * *

**Five to go.**


	6. Locked Doors

**xoxo**

* * *

**X**

"So." Ryan breaks the silence, stabbing his fork into the piece of steak on his plate. "Did you two use protection when you were having sex?"

Everyone looks up at Ryan in shock. Complete and utter disbelief etched into their faces. They couldn't even finish chewing they were so caught off guard. Him on the other hand takes the fork to his mouth, a smile gracing his features as his gaze drifts between Olivia and Fitz who are both nervously blushing at the question. The silence is so loud until Danny bursts into laughter, shaking his head. This makes Olivia and Fitz follow suit. They know it's all in good fun. What they don't know his how the hell Ryan knew they had been intimate with one another.

"How did you?" Olivia's brows furrow, a hand covering her mouth as she laughs.

"You're both oddly relaxed. No tension in the shoulders. There's a sparkle in your eyes which means your libido is back and better than ever. Also, we have the same sex schedule." He chuckles. "We can go longer without sex than Danny and Fitz, but when we want it, we get it."

"Wait. Did you—?"

"Yes." He answers, nodding imperceptibly. "Twice actually."

She chuckles. "Had you not shown up, I'm sure Fitz and I would've been right up there with you two."

A nervous chuckle falls from Fitz lips, cheeks flushed with red. He's not used to being so candid about his sex life, but he knows that Olivia is. Only with Ryan, however. It doesn't bother him. He thinks it's endearing because he knows all too well that if they didn't talk about it then it simply means that it's not good enough and with him knowing he excels in that area, that would be a crime against all humanity.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we excused ourselves from the table." Fitz chuckles, planting a kiss upon Olivia's cheek, arm draped over her shoulders. "I'll be quick."

She snickers. "You are many things, but _quick_ isn't one."

Both Ryan and Danny laugh. The latter bumping fists with Fitz.

"My man." Danny smiles.

Shaking his head, Ryan rolls his eyes playfully. "But wait, you never answered my question, Liv."

"Oh!" She grabs the stem of her wine glass. "No . . . we didn't use protection."

"So, does that mean motherhood is still on the table for you?"

"It does." She confirms, a buoyant smile gracing her features as she glances over at Fitz. "We're not rushing it, but if it happens then it happens. No plan, no stress. Just two people who are madly in love with each other having really great moments of intimacy."

"That makes me happy to know." He smiles. "I still strongly believe that you'll make a great mother."

"I have to agree." Danny states further. "You exude those qualities."

She smiles. "Thank you both for the kind words. I don't know. I think that because I never really saw kids in my future for so long until I met Fitz . . . I still can't get pass that mental block that'll allow me to see the motherly qualities that everyone else sees."

"That happens with time, baby." Fitz assures, planting a kiss upon her cheek. "I think that'll all change the moment you actually have a child. It'll all click, and everything will come easy. You'll see just how good of a mother you'll be. I was the same way until Jerry, Karen and Teddy who by the way . . . Karen and Teddy want to come and stay awhile once we get a bigger house."

"Listen to your fiancé, sis." Ryan points his fork at Fitz, agreeing. "He knows what he's talking about."

"I do." Fitz chuckles. "I would never steer you wrong, Livvie."

"I know you wouldn't." She smiles, nudging him with her shoulder. "It's one of my favorite qualities about you. You've always been such a great leader and an even better anchor. Also, they are free to come once we get out of here."

A collective 'aw' is heard. She means what she says, and he knows it all too well. It's why he can't stop himself from smiling. They've really come so far and plan to go even further.

"This is why we look up to you." Ryan says, setting his fork down on his plate. "So real, so raw, so honest."

"Don't forget beautiful." Danny chuckles. "They're definitely a beautiful couple."

Both Fitz and Olivia appreciate the complement.

"Thank you." She smiles. "You want to know something weird though?"

Ryan nods, resting his head upon Danny's shoulder. "Shoot."

"We have been looking up to you since before you got together up until now." Fitz says. "If you want to talk about real, raw, honest and beauty I think you and Danny should be at the top of the list."

"And that's not us taking away from the compliment you gave us or pushing it aside. It's more so us realizing the impact you both have had on our lives both separate and together." Oliva states further, a grin gracing her features. "And it's nice to see— nice to be around."

"She's not kidding." Fitz chuckles. "We have never done anything like this until you blessed our lives. Now, all we want to do is do things as a couple."

"No, no, no. We can't take all the credit." Danny chuckles. "You and Olivia's love has been an inspiration since I started working for you during your time at the White House. I've always hoped and dreamed that I would find something as great as the love you have for her and I finally did. All thanks to you for pushing me towards it. You two may have been separated, off and on, but each time you left your mark and that's what's important."

A warm silence ensues. Danny's words give both Fitz and Olivia a new outlook on their relationship. It's perfectly imperfect. And that's why is one of the greatest love stories of all time. Ups and downs, merry go rounds. All lead to this moment and for that they're at peace knowing they've conquered a shitload and finally made several leaps in the right direction.

"On top of that . . . there would be no us if there wasn't a you." Ryan points his finger at Olivia then Fitz. "And what I mean is— interracial couples were and still are looked down upon because if a black man or woman is dating someone white it's because they have motive or some sick fetishization or even discrimination against their own race. It's never because of love. Now, there are people who shun their own race when they find themselves with someone of a different race, and I am not speaking about them." He chuckles, as does everyone else.

"I'm talking about the people like me who don't really care about the skin color of who they're dating because all that matters is how the person makes me feel." He glances over at Danny who's staring back at him. "Danny makes me feel everything I need to. Safe and secure, happy, warm and fuzzy, a bunch of other weirdly emotional shit that I sometimes can't describe with words. He does that for me. He does that for my heart. He doesn't do it because of the negatives and stereotypes society has placed on interracial relationships, but because he feels the same way I feel and it's all thanks to you." He returns his attention to Olivia and Fitz.

"If it weren't for you two breaking down those barriers and stereotypes, we wouldn't be able to see the light of day, so thank you Olivia and Fitz, for giving us something to believe in. For showing the world that you can have it all and you can love who you want to love without their being any negative connotations looming over it."

Both Olivia and Fitz smile contentedly, grabbing their respective glasses. Hearing Ryan speak so passionately about their relationship and how it's allowed him to be open to everything, he's currently receiving from Danny is music to their ears, beautiful.

Fitz raises his glass with Olivia following suit. "I think we need to end that magnificent ass speech with a toast."

Danny and Ryan follow suit and grab their respective glasses, raising them.

"Here's to two beautiful couples— four _amazing_ people living the lives they deserve with the people they chose to live with through thick and thin. Here's to growth, family, happiness, fun, laughter and best of all love."

And with a collective 'cheers' they clink glasses and down what's left of their drinks as happy as can be only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who's that? Expecting anyone else?" Fitz asks, glancing over at Olivia who's just as confused.

"No." She answers, lips pressed against the rim of the wine glass. "Just Ryan and Danny were invited."

Fitz goes to get up, but Ryan holds a hand up to stop him.

"I'll get it." He sets his glass down, moving to his feet and proceeding to the door. He doesn't even bother looking out of the peephole and instead unlocks and opens the door, only to be taken aback by who's on the other side.

"Mom? Dad?"

**X**

The local restaurant is crowded and honestly the last place he wants to be. He didn't know why he accepted the invite from Mellie originally, but now that he has, he knows that this can put the final nail in their coffin so that he can move on and be happy with his newfound sense of love. Dressed in an all-black suit, he checks the time on his watch only to see that she's running late. As per usual.

His drink is watered down, food is half eaten and cold and he's uncomfortable. _Why did she have to choose such a place? _A question he asks himself as he looks around before focusing on the entrance. _Fuck this._ He reaches into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and placing a hundred-dollar bill on the table as a tip for the waitresses services. As he moves to his feet, she finally walks in.

Her head is held high and for once she isn't wearing anything fire red or royal blue, but pink. It looks different on her as she makes her way to Marcus who slowly sits back down. He doesn't feel anything for her anymore, but at least she looks better than she has been. Upon reaching the table, she smiles, but he doesn't smile back. He simply watches her as she takes her seat across from him.

"Thank you for coming, Marcus." She utters first, hands interlaced atop of the table. "I know that this is the last place you want to be."

"Yeah, so tell me what you wanted so I can make my exit." He says, irritation prevalent in his voice. "I have somewhere else I need to be and I'm already late because I've been waiting for you."

"You could've left."

"Trust me, I was on my way until you showed up." He retorts. "So, why are we here?"

"Because I really want you to forgive me— to give me another chance at showing you the _real_ Mellie." She heaves a deep sigh. "I know I haven't given you reason to trust me, to forgive me, but I am trying."

"Just the other day you showed up at the Grant Foundation in hopes of sinking your claws into Fitz." The flummoxing look upon her face says it all. "Yeah, we know about that. Number two, you never _truly_ apologized for your actions. Words are one thing, but action is another and without that you're just constantly repeating the _foolish_ behavioral patterns you've always did."

"Marcus—"

"No." He raises a hand to stop her. "I'm done letting you control everything in my life. I've always given you the benefit of the doubt. I've always stood up for you when no one else did, but I'm done, Mellie. I don't need this or you anymore. And maybe I never did. Maybe I was just blinded by what I saw you could be instead of what you are." He moves to his feet. "An incognizant, self-centered, negligent, narcissistic, rich, white woman."

You can hear her heart breaking. The man she always has is no longer her shield and this is something she never expected. She tries to keep her composure, but as he proceeds to the exit, she cracks and this time . . . it might be permanent.

"Figure out who you are, Mellie. Because this constant attempt at playing puppet master will only lead you to your doom." He says loud enough for her to hear. "Take care of yourself."

And just like that he's gone as is that part of her that was so wrapped up inside of him.

**X**

"No, I don't want Olivia and Ryan anywhere _near_ that man." An agitated Fitz speaks up after being informed by Maya and Donovan that Eli is trying to make amends for all that bad deeds he's done. "He's caused enough damage."

"And why now?" Danny inquires. "What makes him believe that after everything he's done and tried to do, that everything can be washed away with a simple apology?"

Maya goes to speak, but Fitz cuts her off. Olivia and Ryan glancing at each other then at Maya and Donovan then at their respective fiancés.

"I'll tell you why. Because Eli is a parasite. He needs us to survive."

"He needs control." Danny states further. "There's a difference between actually being sorry and simply saying it just to make yourself feel and look better." He scoffs. "How do you know it's genuine?"

"Because we saw the look in his eyes when he reached out to both of us separately." Maya answers. "Now, let's be clear. While I agree with you both and love that you're so protective of my Livvie and Ry, I think it's imperative that we remain above the fray."

"And she's not saying that you have to forgive him and sing Kumbaya under the night sky, but instead just listening to what he has to say can bring a sense of peace especially with him still being Olivia's biological father." Donovan states further. "Please, do this for us."

"It's not going to go over well." Ryan says, folding his arms across his chest. "Eli will forever be Eli and the fact that he was able to get to both of you makes absolutely no sense. Me personally, there's nothing I have to say to him and there's nothing he can say to me that could make up for all the bullshit. The door is closed, locked and never opening again for the likes of him. But, since you both are my parents, I'll share a space with him, but the moment the games begin . . . I'm out."

"That's fair." Donovan says, nodding imperceptibly. "Liv?"

All eyes go to her, but she doesn't falter or change her demeanor for she's just as tired of Eli as Fitz, Danny and Ryan. She's happy without him and she will continue to be. This is all an act. She knows that. She also knows that this will be the final nail in the coffin for him. Another goodbye, just as permanent as the one in Vermont. Not as painful.

"I'll sit down with him, but do not expect me to have a change of heart. I said goodbye to him in Vermont for a reason and that still stands. He may be my biological father, but he's never been a father to me. Only someone who suffers from control issues and superiority complexes." She heaves a soft sigh. "Let's get this over with so I can continue to live in peace."

"Are you sure, Livvie?" Maya asks, placing her hand upon Olivia's shoulder. "I don't want you to feel like we're forcing you. You have a lot on your plate right now. Overwhelming you is the last thing I or we want to do."

"I'm sure." She answers, voice unwavering. "Let's handle this so we can all move on."

Ryan chuckles. "A family reunion. How fitting."

**X**

The radio blares out jazz music as a more chipper Eli dances throughout his home. It was almost time for his meeting with Olivia, Ryan, Maya, Donovan Fitz and Danny and he couldn't be happier. He's expecting this to go smoothly, to reunite with his daughter and possibly Ryan as well. Tensions are bound to flare, but he's ready to shed the darkness that looms over him once and for all for the life he's currently living is less than stellar.

Making his way into his bedroom, he approaches the mirror and for the first time he doesn't hate what he sees looking back at him. With an exuberant smile gracing his features, he begins to hum along with the instrumental, fixing his black tie to make sure he looks the part. From there, he reaches over and grabs his black blazer, sliding it up his arms, straightening it out before spinning around quickly, laughing shortly afterwards.

He's in the best mood ever and although surprising and quite foreign to him, he loves it. Looking himself over once more, he grabs his wallet and keys, exiting the room and proceeding down the stairs. He sets his keys and wallet on the table by the door and heads to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He cracks the bottle open, but before he can take a sip his doorbell rings, attracting his attention. He's not expecting guests.

Taking a small sip of water, he proceeds to the front door, brows furrowed in confusion. He doesn't make the mistake of opening it without seeing who it is, so he peeks through the peephole, heaving an exasperating sigh. She just can't get enough of being turned down.

Unlocking the door, he opens it to be met by Mellie. He doesn't move from the doorframe, but instead examines her current demeanor. There's clearly something bothering her, but he doesn't care. He's done entertaining her toxic bullshit which says a lot considering many still feel the same about him.

"Why do you keep coming to my house, Ms. Grant?"

"I came to apologize." She murmurs. "I was wrong for bringing that information about Olivia to—"

He chuckles, stopping her. "You did what you did because you needed to get ahead. You needed a win. Something to hold over Olivia's head, but judging by the faint redness on tour cheek I'd say it didn't go over well for you, did it?"

Her hand goes to her face. She assumed the bruise was no longer visible. Guess not.

"No." She sighs. "She hit me."

"Rightfully so. You've been a pain in the ass for some time."

"The pot calling the kettle black much?" She retorts, bringing a scowl to his face. "What? Don't think I didn't hear about your change of heart, Eli. How you regret _every single thing_ you did to your daughter and how you hope to make amends."

"What I do is none of _your_ business, Grant." He sneers, voice filled with venom. "Unlike you, some of us want to change because we're capable of doing so. Can't live in the dark forever."

"That's grand coming from you considering how you killed my son to propel your own sick agenda to the forefront." She folds her arms across her chest. "I mean what is it with you? Do you think you of all people can _actually_ change? That Olivia and Ryan and _all_ of those people that you've wronged will forgive you because you bat your teary eyes and speak about change." She steps closer to him, sizing him up.

"Monsters can't change. And before you say Olivia did . . . please understand that she was never a monster but a saint masquerading as one due to your _corrupted_ influence." She smirks a devious smirk. "No matter how you dress yourself up to present yourself to the world, you will forever be what you're meant to be."

"You need to leave before I get _very_ angry."

Her words had clearly affected him. He tries his best not to show it, but his face tells it all.

"You're always angry, Eli." She turns to walk away. "It's why you're in the predicament you are now. Begging for forgiveness when just like me . . . you don't deserve it."

He watches her walk away, his jaw clenching as he rushes back inside, slamming the door closed behind him. He's panicking, eyes drifting around the room. It's spinning yet somehow; he swallows that gut feeling that she may be right and grabs his keys and wallet.

He's bound to prove her wrong, bound to prove himself right.

**X**

The Grant Foundation. A place for peace and progress is now consumed with a palpable tension between Fitz, Danny, Maya, Donovan and Eli as they sit spaced out around the conference room table. No one has said a word not knowing what to say. Not to mention, Olivia and Ryan are nowhere to be found. Rightfully so seeing as Eli attempted to pit them against one another for his own agenda.

"Any word on Liv and Ryan?" Danny asks, gaze burning a hole through Eli. "We've wasted enough time sitting here in silence."

"They're outside." Maya informs them, looking down at a text from Olivia. "They'll be in shortly."

That makes Eli's heart flutter uncontrollably. He hasn't seen Ryan since he stalked them on the island, and he hasn't seen Olivia since she told him goodbye in Vermont. A million things running through his mind, he swallows hard and fixes the lapel on his blazer to keep himself calm. Attempting to show no fear.

Right on cue, Ryan enters the conference room dressed in a white and blue Ader Error x Maison Kitsunè colour-block technical jacket and panelled technical-fabric track pants from the same designer with a pair of beige Valentino climbers low-top leather trainers with Olivia following suit dressed in an all-black Prada single-breasted leather coat with a pair of exaggerated tread-sole lace-up leather boots from the same designer, topped off with a red, New Vela cylindrical nylon shoulder bag.

They don't even bother speaking to anyone and instead take their seats on opposite sides of the conference room table. Olivia next to Fitz and Ryan next to Danny. Their demeanor, like everyone else's show how little they care to be here, but out of love and respect for Maya and Donovan, here they are. Ready to hear the bullshit apology Eli gave to everyone else.

"Eli." Maya motions a hand around the table. "The floor is yours. Say what it is you have to say now that they're here. More importantly, your daughter."

Eli clears his throat, gaze shifting reflectively to nothing in particular as he moves to his feet, afraid to look at both Olivia and Ryan. So, he doesn't. And instead focuses on a picture hanging up on the wall.

"I called you all . . . well I had Maya and Donovan send my message because I know you wouldn't answer me if reached out personally. I know I'm the last person any of you want to see, but I am very appreciative of you coming." He heaves a soft sigh. "I wanted to apologize for my actions."

Ryan scoffs. "That's grand considering you can't even look us in the eyes."

Eli nods imperceptibly. He expected that.

Turning his attention to Olivia and Ryan, he speaks again. "I know you want nothing to do with me and I know that I'm the parasite I'm everyone's lives, but I am trying to change. Ryan, I had no reason to have a vendetta against you. I had no reason to try and turn Olivia against you nor did I have a reason to get her to attempt to kill you. I was so blinded by what you were and what you stood for that I made a mistake." He continues.

"I knew of you for years, but I never told Olivia because at that point she was all I had. She made the silence much louder, so I couldn't risk losing that. I couldn't risk what's happening now because I would be a sad, old man still clawing for power. And for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for keeping you a secret from your sister for so long and I'm sorry for putting your life and your fiancés life in danger." He heaves am even heavier sigh.

"Olivia." His eyes begin to tear up. "You were my greatest achievement and I ruined you. I ruined you because of my need to live in darkness, to have those around me cower in my presence. I need you weak and hopeless and confused so that you would stick around. I tarnished you're relationship with Fitz every chance I got, I made you feel like you had no one, that you were alone in this cold world, I . . . passed Jake onto you as your brother when in actuality he was simply a ploy to keep you close to me, a ploy so I always knew where you were and what you were doing. I was wrong for that." He pauses for a brief second, gauging their reactions to be met by stern demeanors and frigid glares.

But he continues.

"I didn't treat you like my daughter but instead like a solider who's only goal was to win the war. I had you second guess yourself because the moment you saw the light, I knew you would see me for what I really am. A monster. You would've abandoned me because you're smart enough to know that I wasn't right. I never was. I cared about Jake and my god forsaken dinosaur bones more than I cared about you and that isn't a father, _that_ is a coward posing as a man." He heaves a shaky sigh.

"There's so much more I can say. So much more that I want to say, but by the look on your faces I know I've reached my time." He clears his throat, taking his seat.

"Ry, do you have anything you want to say?" Donovan asks.

"No." His shoulders raise to a shrug.

"Why would he though?" Danny asks, irritation prevalent in his voice. "That entire situation was painful. No one knows how it affected Ryan, but me." He scoffs. "Once he was home and the armor was off, he was hurt. Hurt like never before. The only thing he ever wanted was a sister and you tried to ruin the chances of that." He jabs a finger at Eli. "You tried to take his family away to save your own and I—"

"I did what I had to do, and I admit that!" Eli retorts.

"Eli." Maya holds a hand towards him, attempting to calm him.

"What you did was some bull shit." Danny retaliates, voice filled with venom. "And now you think because you admit your faults and bat your teary eyelashes that someone is supposed to care. Please."

Something clicks inside of Eli. His teary eyes now filled with an abundance of rage, moving to his feet.

"Do you think Ryan will be with you forever, boy?" Eli asks, antagonizing him causing him to move to his feet. "He's an alpha, the leader of a Wolfpack, power. He will walk all over you and leave you heartbroken and alone because that's what people like him do. So being his shield, his mouthpiece, will only lead to your irrefutable end."

"Stop, Eli." Ryan warns, moving to stand in front of Danny for he can see the anger rising. "Why are you doing this? What happened to you wanting to mend fences?"

"Fuck mending fences!" He yells, smashing his hands on the table. "Let him go! I have been itching to wrap my hands around that neck of his."

Danny's jaw clenches, he keeps his eyes on Ryan in attempts to keep himself calm although he wants nothing more than to lay Eli out.

"Eli." Olivia shakes her head. "Don't."

That hurt. To hear his own daughter call him Eli. "Why should I? You don't care. I've apologized and you've said nothing."

"She doesn't have to say anything." Fitz speaks, moving to his feet, standing right beside Olivia. "After what you did, why would she? It's bad enough that she's even here."

Eli throws his hands up. "Let her—"

"I don't have anything to say!" She exclaims. "I mean, fuck! I don't forgive you. You were supposed to be my father and you were nothing but a tyrant. For years, I wanted to do nothing but make you happy, to show you that I can be a big dog, but you didn't trust me. No, you made me feel small and weak and pathetic all so you could have a win under your belt. I wasn't your daughter, no. I was under your command. I was your soldier. I was ornamental! And I am never going through that again. Not with you, not with anyone."

Everyone besides Danny and Ryan move to Olivia's side of the table. They can see Eli losing himself and the last thing they need is for him to lash out at the wrong one. Olivia.

"So, you're just going to rid me from your life?!" He approaches her only to be stopped by Donovan and Fitz. "As if I didn't make you who you were—"

Danny's heard enough. Eli's babbling and not making a lick of sense. Somehow, someway, he slips through Ryan, Donovan, Maya, Olivia and Fitz, decking Eli in the jaw sending him falling to the floor. All he sees is red and before he can attack Eli once more, Ryan steps in front of him, hands pushing against Danny's chest, leading him to the other side of the room while everyone stands around shocked.

"The only person you ever made was Jake!" Danny exclaims, listening to Ryan telling him to calm down, to let it go. "But thanks to Ryan, that bitch is no longer on this earth."

Eli spits out blood, wiping his mouth shortly afterwards. He goes to move to his feet, but both Donovan and Fitz stop him from doing that. They've all had enough and rightfully so.

Once again, Eli dug his own grave and this time, the doors will **forever** be locked.


	7. Beautiful Now

**xoxo.**

* * *

**X**

_One month later._

She's sits on the windowsill, gazing solemnly at the sun rising over the cityscape, arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. It's been a month since she's seen anyone other than Fitz after the meeting with Eli. Not because she's upset or feeling any kind of sympathy for the man that used to be her father, but because she can't quite articulate her feelings just yet. On one hand, she's thrilled. Thrilled that her father got what he deserved after years and years of being the bad guy. On the other hand, she feels sorry for him. Sorry that he's become someone she doesn't care to be around. Someone she no longer recognizes.

But the mighty has fallen and for once in her life, she feels like she can finally breathe again. No one hovering over her, no one controlling her. Just her with nothing but new life on the horizon. In more ways than one.

Sat perfectly on the table is a pregnancy test and it reads positive. A smile graces her features when she thinks about how she's going to tell Fitz. Yes, they experienced a miscarriage not too long ago, but this feels different to her. Like she will finally be able to experience motherhood in all its glory. Like she'll finally be able to have the family she's always wanted with the man she loves most. It's surreal really and every time she thinks of telling him, the butterflies flutter in her stomach like never before. However, before she tells Fitz, she wants to catch up with Ryan and Danny after everything that happened.

With a soft sigh, she moves to her feet and proceeds to the bedroom where a sleeping Fitz lies comfortably in bed. The sight of him wrapped in the blankets elicits a slight chuckle from her lips as she makes way to her nightstand, grabbing her phone from it. She dials you Ryan's number, but before she leaves the room, she plants a kiss upon Fitz's temple and quietly makes her exit, closing the door behind her. She presses the dial button on the screen, and it begins to ring. She makes herself comfortable in her chair, reaching over and grabbing her glass of orange juice from the end table and taking a small sip, her demeanor lighting up when he answers.

"_If it isn't my wonderful sister. How are you?_"

"Good." She chuckles, setting the glass down. "How are you?"

"_I'm good. Feels like forever since I've seen or heard from you. Anything new?_"

Her gaze fixates upon the pregnancy test. "There is _one_ thing, but I would rather tell you in person. It's not really an over-the-phone conversation."

"_Is it something bad?_"

"No . . . and no I can't give you a hint because you would guess it within a few seconds."

He chuckles. "_Fine. We can meet at Lafayette Square Park. Grab a tea or coffee since it's kind of cold out and catch up._"

"That sounds perfect." She chuckles. "How's Danny? I feel kind of bad for not reaching out sooner after everything that went down."

"_He's good. I got him to see that what he did was a good thing more than anything. So, there's no need to feel bad._" He huffs. "_How I see it is that it would've been either him or Fitz to throw the first punch. Eli just happened to get a reaction out of Danny by mentioning me._"

"I never seen a man so desperate to live in chaos while preaching something completely different." She chuckles, as does he. "I'm glad Danny's okay. That makes me happy."

"_That's Eli for you. He's been living with a broken heart for some time now. There's nothing that can save him from that pain. The only way that pain can be temporarily healed is by him lashing out in ways that he does._" He heaves a soft sigh. "_Nothing anyone can do about it but move on, but yeah, Danny is perfectly fine._"

"_Hi, Liv!_" Danny's voice can be heard in the background.

"Hi, Danny!" She reciprocates the greeting in laughter. "Okay, so, Lafayette Square Park. One hour. We'll continue our conversation then. There's something I need your help with, and it would be better if I asked in person."

"_You want me to kill Eli?_" He questions.

"Although that would solve a lot of problems, that's too easy." She chuckles. "Get ready and I'll explain when we meet, okay?"

"_Okay. See you soon._"

The call ends and Olivia sets her phone on the table, quickly finishing her orange juice before rushing to the room. Upon entry she's met by Fitz who's wrapped in a towel standing in the doorway of the bathroom, brushing his teeth, brows arched. She can tell he's smiling so she smiles too, entering the closet.

"I'm meeting Ryan at Lafayette Park." She says, shifting through the various capes and blazers. "I'll fill you in on everything when I get back, but I need to make sure I have him in my corner for this."

"Okay." He wraps his arms around her, planting a kiss to her cheek. "I won't ask what has your gears in motion, but I do have to tell you something."

"What is it?" She glances back at him, her hands now resting on his arms.

"Mellie wants to see me. She said it was important. I just wanted to see how you felt about that after she attempted and failed at seducing me."

"Well, you know I don't trust her, but I won't stop you or feel a way about you going to see her. Besides," she turns to face him, hands rubbing in his chest, "I _doubt_ she would try anything that fatuous ever again."

"I'm sure she's learned her lesson, Mayweather." He chuckles, as does she, kissing his lips softly. "Mmm, okay. I'll see what she wants, and you handle your business with Ryan. Meet at the foundation when you're done?"

"Will do." She nods imperceptibly, gaze locked on his ocean blues. "I love you."

"And I love you, too." He kisses her once more, hands moving to palm her rear. This elicits a chuckle as she playfully pushes him towards the bathroom.

"Now is not the time to be shameless, mister. Go get ready."

"Aye, aye, captain." He laughs a genuine laugh, removing his towel, giving her a quick glance at his naked, chiseled frame before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Such a tease." She chuckles to herself, returning her attention to her clothes.

"I heard that!" He yells from the bathroom.

"You were meant to!"

**X**

Dressed in a red and black, 3 Moncler Grenoble lumberjack down-filled wool ski jacket and tailored, Gucci kick-flare jeans with a pair of red and black Prada cloudbust knit trainers topped off with his camel and black Gucci Ophidia medium suede tote sitting beside him, Ryan sits on the park bench awaiting Olivia's arrival. A cup of warm tea in each hand. Hair blowing in the brisk wind, he watches those that walk past him. A small smile on his features as it looks like they're enjoying the cold. Him on the other hand, not so much.

Her heels tap quickly over the concrete, walking with a pep in her step dressed in a green, Prada faux-fur trim single-breasted nylon coat and tailored, cotton-poplin cargo trousers with a pair of green, lightning bolt-heel satin pumps topped off with her white Deux leather handbag in hand, all from the same designer. She's a bit late, but she knows it wouldn't be a problem seeing as both herself and Ryan share that quality of making an entrance like only they could. With a smile gracing her features, she approaches Ryan and when he sees her, he moves to his feet, greeting her with a warm hug in which she reciprocates.

"Thank goodness." He chuckles, handing her a cup and taking a seat, crossing his legs. "I was seconds away from becoming an icicle."

"Please." She chuckles, taking a seat next to him, setting her bag beside his and crossing her legs. "It's not _that_ cold out here. Not to mention, you're dressed appropriately which is also weird because I'm not quite used to you dressing down."

He chuckles. "But even then, you know it takes a bit of money to dress down."

"Amen to that." She chuckles, taking a sip of her tea, "so, I won't waste any time. I need your help with putting my father away for a very long time. And the only way to do that is to—"

"Separate the man from the persona."

"Exactly. I just . . . I don't know where to start. He's good at covering his tracks."

He huffs. "And you're even better." He glances over at her. "Pair that with me, there's no way in hell we won't succeed."

"You're right." She smiles, gaze meeting his. "So, how should we go about it?"

"It's simple. Take it from the _Ghost of DC _himself. People like me— like him who can maneuver through any given situation without leaving a trace can't be found simply because to the rest of the world, we don't exist. The only reason people know I exist now is because I decided to stand in the light next to a brilliant woman by the name of Olivia Pope and everyone else in our extended family." He chuckles, hands wrapping around the warm cup.

"So, what are you saying?" She inquires.

"To the world there is no Rowan, no B613, no enemy."

"But there _is_ an Eli Pope." Her response garners a nod, "but wait, I tried that approach. Didn't work out too well."

"True, but did you try to mold the two into one person? Put Rowan's crimes under Eli's name?"

"No . . . wouldn't that require B613?"

"Oh, Olivia." He chuckles, grabbing his bag and moving to his feet. "Not everything requires a secret spy organization." He teases, eliciting a laugh from her lips. "Meet me at my place in an hour and bring the others. We're going to need them."

"What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"What I do best." His shoulders raise into a shrug. "Assess the situation and think of all possible contingencies."

As he walks off, she sits and thinks to herself, trying to see if her gut tells her to back off, but it doesn't. She can hear it loud and clear and knows that this is what she must do. Grabbing her bag, she moves to her feet and walks in the opposite direction towards QPA.

The smile gracing her features shinning brighter than ever.

**X**

Sitting across from Mellie at a crowded restaurant not too far from the foundation, Fitz takes a sip of his water, gaze fixated upon her. She wanted to meet but hasn't said a word which is awkward and a waste of time. Fixing the lapel on his charcoal colored, Tom Ford blazer, he leans forward over the table, hands interlaced, brows arched in impatience as well as confusion.

"So, we're here. Please, say something because I can't take the suspense."

"I'm sorry I just . . . I didn't expect you to say yes after everything that happened." Her gaze shifts reflectively to nothing in particular, afraid to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry, Fitz."

"I've moved on from that Mellie, so has—"

"Not just about that, but everything." She finally looks up at him. "Our whole relationship . . . I did nothing but blame you and everyone for my shortcomings while victimizing myself. When you and Olivia started your affair, I was so pissed off because I made myself believe that I loved you when in actuality our whole entire relationship was handpicked to propel you to the forefront. We both know that." She swallows hard.

"I made mistakes. We both did. We tried to wrap them in a pretty little bow and present ourselves like America's greatest achievement when we were a ticking time bomb. Throw Olivia into that, it was a nuclear war." She huffs. "I was so jealous and insecure because she had everything . . . she had you and I didn't like that. So, I tried my hardest to make her feel like shit so that she would second guess her relationship with you and for a while it worked. I called her every whore in the book; I used your likeness to get her to act against herself I— I did a lot and I'm not proud of it. Not anymore."

"Mellie . . ."

"Let me finish." She clears her throat. "I am sorry, Fitz. For trying so many times to ruin you and her for my own selfish reasons. Neither of you deserve that." She heaves a deep sigh. "She is everything you need, she is everything you breathe, she is everything you desire. She is your heart and that is something that can't be handpicked. I'm happy for you. I am. And I promise I'm not doing all of this to try and attempt to win you back for some unknown reason." She reaches down, grabbing a white envelope from her purse and setting it on the table. "Consider this a peace offering."

Cautiously, Fitz grabs the envelope, opening it and examining its contents. A rush of emotions course through him when he sees that she relinquished custody of Teddy and Karen to him.

"Mellie . . . this is—"

"Me doing something that isn't centered around myself." She smiles a genuine smile. "They need a better home with better people more suitable to take care of them and treat them the way they deserve. I think you and Olivia can do that."

"Why?" He closes the folder, fixating his gaze upon her. "Why did you do this?"

"Because you and Olivia lost a child and I tried to use that against her. It was morally fucked up and I feel like I needed to do something to fix that. It won't change what I tried to do, but the woman you love will be surrounded by more love than she could probably handle. Plus, Teddy keeps asking about her and Karen well, don't get me started."

Fitz chuckles. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course. Only thing I ask is if I can see them on weekends or every other weekend. And if they can still call me mom."

"You will always be their mother. And you can see them whenever you want." He assures. "Two weekends out of the month can work or every weekend. I'll have to talk to Liv, but what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find myself." She states clearly, voice unwavering. "For so long I've been in the shadows, but now I want to see what it's like being in the light."

That pleases Fitz. For once he doesn't feel like she's going to go back on her word or attempt to manipulate him. This feels genuine. For the first time, she put her selfish, vindictive and ignorant behavior aside and did something that he would remember for years to come. This is the Mellie he wanted the world to see and it's a shame she waited until she lost everything, but still, a step is still a step and he hopes that her journey; wherever it may lead her will give her the life she deserves.

"Well, I'm very appreciative of what you've done, and I accept your apology." He smiles, moving to his feet, extending a hand out to her. "I hope that this journey brings you peace of mind and I hope that whoever you're trying to find within yourself comes to the surface for everyone deserves a chance to be who they were _meant_ to be."

With an effervescent smile gracing her features, she follows suit and moves to her feet, shaking his hand with a firm grip.

"Thank you and I hope that this life brings you nothing but happiness." She chuckles. "You deserve it after all the shit I put you through." She reaches down and grabs her bag, heaving a sigh of relief. "Goodbye, Fitz. And tell Olivia that I'm sorry . . . for everything."

"Goodbye, Mellie." He smiles. "I will."

With an imperceptible nod, she smiles at Fitz one last time before exiting the restaurant, never once looking back as she disappears into the light. Fixing himself up, Fitz goes to grab the envelope only to be interrupted by his phone ringing. Seeing that it's Olivia, he answers quickly.

"Liv, hi. Is everything okay?"

"_Meet me at Ryan's place. We need your help._"

**X**

"So, you want to put your father away?" A curious Huck asks, typing away on his laptop gaze fixated upon Olivia who's walking around the living room. "Why?"

"Because he's done too much and faced zero consequences." She states, folding her arms across his chest. "He has tried to ruin each and every one of us in this room by any means necessary and I am done. I am done letting him control every aspect of my life and I am done letting him ruin yours."

"Liv, are you sure?" Fitz asks, brows arched. "The last time you succeeded in doing that—"

"The last time she didn't have all of us." Ryan interjects. "I know you're a bit weary Fitz even if you don't outright say it." He chuckles. "We all should be weary considering who we're going up against but let me tell you this. I have _never_ been afraid of Eli nor have I been afraid of Rowan because he has no control over me because _I_ am the power. And just like I am the power, you all are also the power." He points a finger at everyone.

"There is no ceiling you can't reach, no mountain you can't climb, no walls that can't be broken down. Rowan . . . he is _nothing_ to be afraid of because once you take that machine away, he's just a man suffering from a broken heart. Us on the other hand, with or without a machine, we have the will and the guts to survive and the power to thrive. Don't ask me why that rhymed, but I'm sure you all get the point." He chuckles, as does everyone else. "The takeaway is that no one is untouchable."

"I feel oddly inspired." Quinn says. "You should be an inspirational speaker."

"I second that." Marcus states further.

"We're not doing this." Ryan chuckles. "Huck, anything?"

"There is a way, but it'll open up Pandora's Box. Expose all of our secrets."

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Cyrus says. "Once the public knows about all of our dirty little secrets, it'll be over."

"Cyrus is right." Fitz states further. "It'll kill my efforts for my foundation which I worked really hard for."

"And QPA would become the crisis instead of a firm that manages them." Marcus adds.

Olivia sighs. "And I don't want to ruin what any of us have built."

"I think you're all missing the point." Danny says, heaving a soft sigh as he moves to his feet, placing a hand upon Ryan's shoulder. "Not one person in this room is going down."

"How can you be so sure?" Abby asks, curiousness prevalent in her voice. "I mean we're intertwined in a web of lies, deceit, corruption. Our names are etched into every strand weaved."

"Not to mention, if this gets out you can all be prosecuted." David informs. "Though, I'm just as deep in this shit as you all are."

"So, what do we do?" Fitz asks. "Do we risk everything we built or lose it all?"

Silence ensues. Everyone looks around at each other not knowing quite what to say. That's when Ryan chuckles, shaking his head.

"You're not going to go down and here's why. Because you have me." He states. "I am the only person in this room not tied to any of the dirty deeds you all have done."

"Don't you get it?" Danny asks. "It takes a ghost to catch a ghost. If Huck pulls the lid off by Olivia's request and makes B613 public knowledge so that we can attach Eli's name to it, Ryan can make sure all of you remain untouched."

"Is that true, Ryan?" Fitz asks. "Can you really do that?"

Everyone turns their attention to him. He can see the fear, worry and uncertainty in their eyes and it doesn't surprise him. It's a lot, and no normal person would be able to handle such task, but he's far from normal. He's extraordinary.

"I can erase your names from the bad part of history, yes. No attachments to defiance, B613 or anything else under your belts." He assures. "It'll be like a fresh new start for everyone in this room with the legacies you built included. And before any of you ask me if it's too much, understand this one thing I'm always reiterating," he grabs his bag off the end table, moving to his feet and proceeding to the door. "I'm _always_ prepared for all possible contingencies." He opens the door. "Give me an hour. I'll call my sister when everything is done."

And with that he exits his apartment, leaving everyone else behind.

"Let's get to work people." Olivia says, voice filled with fire. "We have an hour to compile everything we've ever done along with everything my father has ever done under the name Eli Pope. We do not have any time to waste."

**X**

He struggles with the key to the door, shaking it violently before finally opening the door to his apartment, closing the door behind him. The moonlit living room shows a figure hiding in the dark, so without hesitation, he grabs the gun from the holster attached to the back of his belt, aiming it with extreme precision.

"Who are you? And how the _hell_ did you get into my apartment?"

Ryan chuckles. "Relax, Tom. It's your good friend Ryan."

"Ryan?" He lowers the gun, switching on the lights. Low and behold it's him, dressed more sleek wearing a tailored, red Gucci panther and sleeve-appliqué wool coat and black Prada slim-leg cotton-velvet trousers with a pair of red Christian Louboutin Charlie Clou studded leather Oxford shoes topped off with a Christian Louboutin skypouch spike-embellished leather pouch hanging from the crease of his folded arms.

"What are you doing here? How did you—?"

"The lock was already broken. Easy to pick. Would've called, but that leaves a trail." He turns his head to the side, gaze fixated upon Tom. "I'm here on business."

"What kind of business?" He turns the light back out, approaching Ryan.

"We plan on taking Rowan down for good and since you worked under him . . . I want to help get you out, too."

"I thought those files were buried away for good."

"They were, but in order for me to get everyone out, we have to make sure that there are no loose ends. Nothing that can attach you to Rowan because once I give Liv the word, everything the world thought they knew would be spread like wildfire once the truth gets out."

Tom folds his arms. "You're planning on putting Rowan's crimes under Eli's name because you're the only one that hasn't been tethered to him."

"Precisely. And with you and Cyrus being a couple planning to have a life together, I had to make sure I informed you."

"Where is he?"

"Cyrus?"

"Yes."

"With the others at my apartment. Waiting for my signal."

"Good." He smiles a small smile. "What do you need from me? I haven't been a part of B613 in years, I—"

"I don't need you for anything B613 related." He reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out a small black drive, holding it out to him. "I need you to do what you do best and make sure this is uploaded directly to Rowan's servers. His _home_ servers to be exact."

"What is it?" He takes the drive, examining it.

"A blackout virus. He won't be able to see, hear or track anything or anyone. B613 will be a lobotomized vegetable pretty much." He states. "I would've had Huck do it, but his hands are tied, and I'm pressed for time."

"Consider it done." He pauses for a moment. "Thank you. For thinking about me."

"It's my pleasure." He smiles. "Contrary to who you used to be, you're a really good guy. I would hate to see Cyrus lose you."

"Drinks when this is over?

Ryan chuckles. "Of course. You know where to find me."

**X**

Back at Ryan's apartment, Huck is cracking down on the opening of Pandora's Box while the others aside from Olivia go down the list of things they've done, wanting to assure that all loose ends are tied with no signs of coming undone. Olivia had gotten a call from Ryan when he left Tom's informing her of their conversation while telling her to meet him in some undisclosed location knowing that Eli could still be listening for, he always is.

"I'm almost done." Huck announces, typing away at his computer. "It keeps rerouting me to random servers, but I can tell whatever Ryan did is working."

"Good. Keep at it. Pretty soon there will be no tricks left." Fitz states, looking over all their files with Danny. "I really hope this works. Whatever they're up to. We've all come so far, made some unspeakable mistakes that would've costed us everything, yet we're still here."

"And we will continue to be here, doing what we love." Abby states further. "Mistakes don't make a person, what they learn from those mistakes does and I can say that every single person in this room has shown tremendous growth."

"I think we all can agree on that." Marcus smiles, nodding imperceptibly. "We fell victim to corruption, but in the end we all did what was right. We all conquered some fear, broke down some wall."

"And all that's left is to say checkmate." Cyrus says.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Quinn inquires. "I mean, I trust Ryan and Olivia and have no doubts, but what if?"

"Dwelling on what ifs will only lead to an unsuccessful ending." David answers. "That's why Olivia and Ryan taking point on this is perfect. They don't allow that question to faze them."

Danny nods in agreement. "Not to mention, it'll hurt much more when the knife comes down on Eli's chest."

**X**

"Fuck!" An aggravates Eli screams, swiping his computer off the desk. Though he couldn't access B613 from its facilities, he was always able to access it from home. Until now.

In a fit of rage, he starts stomping the monitor, cracking the screen. This is a loss he didn't expect. Something he worked his ass off to maintain, to keep hidden from the republic so that he could manipulate situations to his favor now turned to nothing but a simple computer program. He's livid and rightfully so, although, it something he should've expected a long time ago. Everyone is tired of playing in the devil's playground, so now he's going to meet a fate he's deserved for years.

Heaving a heavy yet shaky sigh, he rushes to the living room, grabbing his phone off the table and dialing up Tom; a man who used to be one of his most loyal pets. It rings a few times which makes Eli nervous that he wouldn't pick up, but just when hope was lost, Tom answers.

"_Well, well, well, what a pleasant surprise. Eli Pope, calling me after years of neglect. How are you?_"

"I need your help." He says, franticness prevalent in his voice. "My daughter and her god forsaken brother have found a way to shut down B613. I can't access anything."

"_Oh, I know._"

This shocks Eli. "What do you mean you know?"

"_Oh, come__on, Eli. Isn't it obvious? Besides Ryan and your deceased son Jake, who else do you think would be able to truncate one of the most powerful organizations known to man?_"

"You're helping them. Why? Why would you go against—?"

"_Spare me the I'm your father bullshit._" He huffs. "_You never were. You were just command and you made me do some horrible things that I still regret to this day._"

Eli chuckles, though the betrayal stings his heart. "So, what? This is payback because I hurt your feelings?"

"_No._" He laughs. "_This is karma and you are going to get __**everything**__ coming to you Eli Pope. I wish you all the best._"

**X**

Dressed in a red Prada long, single-breasted wool cape and a leopard-print off-the-shoulder wool dress underneath with a pair of red crystal-embellished satin platform sandals topped off with a leopard-print bowling leather handbag in hand, Olivia enters the _Bistro Aracosia_, checking in with the hostess who leads her to the table where Ryan is sitting. She garners quite a few stares as her hips sway with each step, her sleek tresses bouncing in tandem. However, she pays them no mind.

When she sees Ryan dressed in damn near the same colors, a smile graces her features. They really do have similar taste and she loves every moment of it. Upon reaching the table, he moves to his feet and the two exchange a hug before taking their respective seats across from one another, Olivia setting her bag on the table and removing her coat.

"Why'd you want to meet here?" She asks. "This isn't inconspicuous at all."

He chuckles. "It wasn't meant to be. Inconspicuous at this point in time gives off fear and we aren't afraid." He grabs the stem of his wine glass. "Let's toast."

She smiles, following suit. "To what?"

He chuckles. "To bringing that bitch down, of course."

"I'll toast to that." She clinks her glass against his, both taking a sip simultaneously. "So, are we all set?"

"We are." He assures. "All that's left is to pay him a visit _Pope-Lewis_ style."

"And what about our names? The deeds we've done. Are we safe?"

A soft him can be heard. "One moment." He reaches into his pouch, pulling out his phone. He holds up a finger, pressing the dial button on his screen. It rings a few times before the line connects.

"Ryan Pope. Commence operation Serpent's Tail."

"_Copy that._"

The call ends and he tucks his phone back into his pouch, a smile gracing his features. "In less than a minute your record as well as everyone else's will be clear. All that's left is to pay the man a visit."

She chuckles. "I think he'll be _very_ excited."

"So do I." He smiles, moving a few loose strands of hair from his face. "Who should call Huck to get the party started?"

"I would say you, but I'm feeling festive tonight. Mind if I do it?"

"Not at all." He chuckles. "It's your father."

"Soon to be a figment of my imagination." She laughs, reaching into her bag and pulling out her phone, dialing up Huck. He answers within seconds.

"_Are we good to go?_" He wastes no time in asking. "_I have everything set. Just waiting on your command._"

With a cunning smirk gracing her features, Olivia heaves a soft sigh.

"Let's show Eli how we play."

**X**

The world might as well be burning like a thousand suns due to the release of B613's files to the media. Every news outlet is discussing it, every publication is releasing articles by the second and let's not forget the general public who are more bewildered than ever yet informed that there is another form of government that is not what they voted for running what appears to be everything.

The unexpected release of this information has everyone in shambles, including a fidgety Eli who can't seem to hide his emotions. Feeling an overwhelming sense of melancholy as well as sheer exasperation that his own flesh and blood would do something so cruel and no one was on his side to help him, he does nothing but sit in silence, tears flowing down his cheeks, hands shaking irrepressibly.

His world is spinning. Everything he thought wouldn't come true is now his life and there's no way to escape it. No door marked exit. It's just him, surrounded by the chaos he unknowingly created. Maya was right, karma _always_ bites you in the ass. Moving to his feet, he quickly shuts the TV off and proceeds to the kitchen, talking himself down, but little does he know, there's a surprise waiting.

In the kitchen, Ryan slowly swipes his finger through the icing atop of freshly baked cake sitting on the counter, sucking it off shortly after.

"You know, this isn't half bad, Eli. Should've been a baker instead of a criminal."

Eli stops in his tracks. He's fuming with rage. Ryan is the last person he wants to see, so without hesitation, he rushes to the bookcase in the dining room in search of his gun only to be disappointed when he sees Ryan twirling it around his finger.

"Come on, you didn't think it would be _that_ easy . . . did you?" He asks, tilting his head slightly to the right. "It's me we're talking about. All your guns are by my foot where they will remain unused."

"You are pathetic!" He sneers. "The moment you came back to DC, I knew you would be an issue for me. You took everything from me!"

"He didn't take anything from you." Olivia says, walking into the kitchen. "Everything you had left for all the right reasons. You're incapable of being human. You couldn't even apologize correctly." She chuckles. "Is that cake?"

"Yeah." Ryan answers. "It's not half as bad. Try it."

And she does, swiping her finger through the icing, sucking it off shortly after.

"Wow, this isn't half as bad."

"I said the _same_ thing."

"He should've been a baker." She turns to Eli. "You should've been a baker."

"Olivia . . ."

"You have a good _two_ minutes to say your last words because the crimes you have committed will lock you away for a very long time. Probably for the rest of your years."

Eli chuckles dismissively. "You do know that your name is etched all through B613, right?"

Olivia glances back at Ryan who's busy tending to the cake. Not too busy, however.

"Actually, thanks to me, Olivia's name as well as everyone else's name have all been erased from B613's systems. As far as the world knows, you were the _sole_ perpetrator in all those crimes. Killing Fitz's son, defiance. The list goes on."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Eli exclaims, stepping towards Ryan, stopping when he sees the gun pointed at him.

"Aww, no so tough when you're in front of a loaded gun, huh?"

Eli doesn't answer. He can't.

"That's how every single one of your victims felt when you had all your little soldiers doing your dirty work." Olivia stings. "It's comical really. I don't know _why_ I wanted to be like you. You're a coward, a man hiding in the dark because he's too afraid to get his hands dirty. A man who goes through life trying to be so perfect but in actuality, he's the most broken of them all."

"You're bluffing." Eli counters.

"One minute." She retorts.

"You're making a big mistake, Olivia Carolyn—"

"You are no longer allowed to speak my name." She approaches him. "Because speaking to me or of me is a privilege! You do not have privileges."

Before Eli can speak in attempts to plead his case, the FBI enters the home through the front door. He tries to bolt towards the back door but finds himself stuck when two agents are seen blocking the door. There's no escape. The room is spinning, he's nauseas, vision hazy. This isn't supposed to be his ending.

"Eli Pope, I'm Special Agent Juarez." He grabs Eli's arms putting them behind his back. "You are under arrest. And considering what we found on your case files, you know the rest." He grabs his handcuffs, locking them around Eli's wrists and leading him to the exit.

"Ryan Lewis and Olivia Pope. Thank you." Juarez says in which they give a nod to, following behind them.

Upon reaching outside, Eli is greeted by everyone. Huck, Quinn, Danny, Marcus, Maya, Donovan, Cyrus, Tom, David, Fitz and even Charlie who for the life of them couldn't miss this moment. Eli getting put into a cop car. A surreal moment they never thought would come true.

"I just thought of something." Ryan says, folding his arms across his chest as they step outside. "You never told me that one thing."

"Oh." She chuckles. "I'm pregnant, but don't look excited because Fitz doesn't know yet."

Ryan chuckles, watching Fitz approach them. "Congratulations. Now's the _perfect_ time." He proceeds down the stairs to Danny. "I'm proud of you, Olivia. Always remember that."

She smiles a buoyant smile, heart palpitating rapidly, feeling the air leave her lungs as Fitz now towers over her.

"Congratulations?" Fitz inquires with a smile, wrapping his arms around Olivia's waist. "What for?"

"Because you're going to be a father." She says grinning. "I was going to tell you earlier, but I wanted to surprise you but never got around to it because of this moment here."

"It's okay." He assures, a delighted smile gracing his features. "This feels more _you_, number one. And number two, I already know." He plants a kiss upon her lips. "I saw the pregnancy test on the table after you left."

"I—" She chuckles. "And you didn't say anything?"

"Of course not." He smiles. "I wanted to hear you say those words again."

"So, you're happy?"

"I'm ecstatic."

"And this is something you still want?"

"More than anything in the world."

"So, what does this mean, Fitz?"

"Well, considering that Mellie gave me custody of Karen and Teddy while giving her sincerest apology to me _and_ you. I'd say this means whatever we want it to mean."

That thrills her. Eyes lighting up like fireworks in July. She loves Teddy and Karen as if they were her own. And although she doesn't spend much time with them, she knows that's bound to change.

She chuckles, becoming lost in his ocean blues as her hands move to his face. "Whatever we want?"

He flashes his crooked smile. "We'll call it our beautiful now."

Olivia kisses him with unyielding passion, eyes welling with tears. Their bodies collide, sealing the smaller spaces between them as he lifts her and spins her never once breaking the kiss. Overhearing the news thanks to Ryan, everyone cheers and congratulates them as well as each other for coming this far. And now that freedom is on the horizon, it can only go up from here.

_This_ is family. _This_ is love. _This_ is **everything**.

Finally breaking the kiss, Olivia's thumbs caress Fitz's cheeks.

"Here's to our beautiful now."

* * *

**love you all**


End file.
